Entanglements
by cheergirlejami
Summary: Samantha is a Viking princess, one whose family has risen to the top of the clan by fierce fighting. A spoiled and selfish girl wanting to become a woman by yielding her family's power to get what she wants in the form of a captive slave named EJ.  AU fic
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Alternate Universe fic, Samantha is a Viking princess, one whose family has risen to the top of the clan over the years by fierce fighting. A spoiled and selfish girl wanting to become a woman and yielding her family's power to get what she wants in the form of a captive slave named EJ._

_My friend Tiffany (redd) was also very integral in helping me with ideas for this fic so she shares a co-author status with me on this story. I really appreciated all of her input. Many times it helps to have someone from the outside of the story bringing in their viewpoint to assist with the overall vision of the storyline._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or the characters of the show._

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Prologue_**

They stood in a line, none looking up at her as she made her rounds, save one, whose dark obsidian eyes flashed with anger and defiance when she passed his way. The arrogance was nothing short of disobedience, especially after her twin brother Eric had told them not to speak or look at either of his sisters unless they were ordered to do so.

Apparently, this captive slave had a hard time following orders. Samantha was tempted to tell him so when her brother sought fit to teach the slave to follow his orders.

"Don't you dare attempt to look at my sister, unless you are given permission," Eric shouted, taking his stick and jabbing at the unyielding slave who even after being struck did not lower his gaze. Rather he spit upon Eric with a vehemence that shocked him, the prince was not one to be spat upon, he spat upon lowly creatures like the one who dared to commit such an act.

Raising his stick again, Samantha stopped Eric from striking the slave again, "Nay Eric, not again."

"He is being disobedient!" Her twin cried out, not wanting to let any slave get the best of him.

"Aye, he may be disobedient, but I am rather fascinated by him," Samantha remarked, as she gazed into his dark eyes, ones that appeared not to notice her. She could feel the hatred pouring off the slave in waves, yet she was not frightened. Her family had not risen to the top of the clan by being cowards.

Isabella on the other hand, strayed far away from the slave that held her sister's attention; she fancied another, one who would not look up at her at all. So lost in her thoughts of him that she failed to notice Eric coming up beside her until he spoke softly, "Nay little sister, you are far too young to be enticing the slaves. They are here to work for us while father and the rest of the men are off fighting the wars around the countryside."

"Why is Samantha getting to gawk at them?" Isabella's petulant pout was almost laughable, but Eric being the good big brother he was did not upset her by laughing at her intentions.

"Samantha is older," was the only reply Eric gave to her, which only caused her to stomp her tiny feet in the dusty ground.

"It's not fair," Isabella exclaimed, as she walked away from the group angrily, her fury over being the youngest again causing her to rally against the fates because of their birthright order.

"Now stop your blusterin' Belle," Samantha's voice rang out tauntingly using her baby sister's nickname to remind her that she was still the baby of the clan as Isabella continued on her way, refusing to give her older sister the time of day.

"It's time you should be going also," Eric commented to Samantha, but she did not go the way of her sister, instead she firmly stood her ground.

"Nay brother, I'll not be leavin' anytime soon." Samantha was going to show this one slave who refused to keep his head bowed downward a lesson in servitude, one she would be most glad to teach him.

"These slaves are not for your playtime, go home with Isabella." Eric ordered his twin to which she just laughed at him.

"You'll not be orderin' me around like you do young Belle," Samantha raised herself up, even though she still came nowhere close to reaching her brother's height, aye but the slave towered over Eric.

Now that she noticed, his hair was black as night, his skin darkened by being out in the sun, contrasting greatly against Samantha's lighter skin tone. The disobedient one sure turned her head, all others in the line hadn't even garnered a mere spark of interest in her.

Aye, this one was dangerous; this is the one she would have for her very own. After all, she was the princess and she always got what she wanted in the end.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 1_**

Eric shook his head, usually he could read his twin's thoughts fairly easy, but today Samantha was being extremely head strong. He wanted her to leave, he had to get the slaves to their new quarters, get them situated and luckily by nightfall he would have begun to have some sort of semblance of control over them. They were a rag tag lot, various young men who happened to fall among enemy hands. Most were sporting many a bruise, scrapes or cuts among the group. While Eric had no trouble in commanding a group of slaves, the fury he felt toward the one who had spit upon him was growing by the minute.

Samantha had no business out here with these lads, they were enemies, ones who could hurt her, but as he had tried to warn her time and time again, she failed to listen to his warnings. She was as wild as the horses that roamed the countryside. Eric did his best to run the household while his father was at war, but Samantha made his task ten times harder than it need be with her constant curiosity and total disregard for his authority.

Now she seemed taken with what surely would prove to be one of the most tenacious of them all standing there, refusing to budge an inch. While it seemed like the rest would come around to Eric's command, he had serious doubts about that particular one.

Samantha returned to stand in front of the slave. She took her fingertip and started to make a trail downwards on his chest. The slave narrowed his eyes, but other than that small move, he was motionless, acting as if she were not touching him at all.

"Samantha, stop it!" Eric's voice rose an octave, had his sister no sense at all?

"Why? I'm rather enjoying it myself," Samantha claimed as her finger started to trail lower, only stopping at top of the slave's white wrap that was cinched against his hips.

She'd finally gotten his attention, as she saw his chest rise and fall and his eyes bored into hers, the glare of resentment brimming over for her.

"I'm taking this one for myself," Samantha announced, causing Eric to rush to his sister's side.

"Nay dear sister, he is not for you," Eric tried to lead her away, but she'd have no part of his trying to sway her from the course of action she was bound and determined to take.

"Maybe you should listen to your brother, little girl," came the jeer from the slave, the first words any of the slaves had dared to utter since they had been shepherded here earlier in the day.

"He speaks, and with such a sweet accent, far different from our own brogue," Samantha noted, as she retracted her finger from the resting point of his wrap. "But be makin' no mistake, I'm not the younger of us, I'm the eldest."

"Four minutes, does not make you the eldest," Eric replied, not wanting to lose his foothold with the other slaves, he doubted he would ever get the upper hand with the one slave his sister seemed so enamored of at the moment, but that would pass soon, he'd make sure of it.

"Aye, it does, and now we'll be off," Samantha said as she grabbed the chain that bound the slave's hands together behind his back.

"If mother were alive, she'd be pitchin' a fit," Eric said, hoping to spark a feeling of guilt in his sister by bringing up their mother's name, god rest her soul.

"I'd venture to say if mother were alive, she'd be wantin' to know more about this slave herself," Samantha cheekily replied, as she tugged on the slave's chain to make him follow her.

The slave hesitated, not wanting to follow her, knowing as sure as the sun rose and set that this girl in front of him was nothing but trouble, but maybe if he gained her trust, he'd be a free man within a few days time. He just had to keep his wits about him, and try not to let that pretty face of hers end up being his undoing.

"Come along," Sami ordered as she began to walk away from Eric and the rest of the slaves, knowing full well her brother didn't have enough man power to leave the lot to go after her. Her cousins wouldn't arrive until the morrow's dawn, so for tonight she was going to have fun with this fine specimen of a man. Judging from his appearance, she was going to have a fun time indeed.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 2_**

He hesitated for a moment, enough time to make her turn back to look him square in the eye, daring him with those icy blue eyes of hers to defy her decreed order. He quickly realized he was a pawn between brother and sister, both vying to be ruler of the roost. Knowing he'd make far more headway with the sister, he decided to follow her.

She led him far away from the rest, crossing a creek that was little more than a mere trickle of water over the slippery rocks and continuing upwards pass a field of wildflowers until they came upon a hill that overlooked the valley below to see a structure that loomed in the distance. He tried to discern where she was leading him, checking the surroundings with a keen eye to find places to hide when he escaped, and escape he would. This girl could hardly be more than a child, just on the brink of womanhood, but as he eyed the sway of her hips, he knew she was no child at least not in years.

In experience, it might be a different story altogether, one he would have to use against her if need be to get what he wanted, which was freedom. He was still upset with himself for being captured. If he had not been tired beyond belief and grief stricken with the loss of his brother, he would not have fallen prey to become a captive slave in the first place. He sighed inwardly, not allowing his emotions to overcome him. His emotions were what had trapped him in the first place, now as he continued to watch the blonde haired goddess before him he vowed his emotions would not betray him again.

Soon he would be the capturer and she would be the prey. He only had to be patient and he would soon see her weakness, then pounce on it like the warrior he was brought up to be from the time he was born. His family would not have died in vain; he would seek revenge on all who had wronged him.

They finally reached their destination; at least he assumed it was to be where they would stay at least for a little while. The structure proved to be an abandoned barn, maybe one that had been used earlier in the function of running a farm, but now the aged boards only spoke of disuse. At least that was the appearance from the outside, but as she opened the door that creaked with age, he realized this must be somewhat of a hiding place for her, for while the outside belied a building that had outlived its usefulness, the inside had be given a great deal of care for restoration.

He looked around, the horse stalls long abandoned and swept free of debris, the earthen floor hard and impacted, with fresh hay scattered in various areas, but the air was clean smelling which surprised him, there was no odor of dung to permeate the room. To see what must be the handiwork of the girl before him to make this place habitable was indeed intriguing.

She had still yet to speak since they had left her brother's presence and he refused to start a conversation with her, rather wanting to keep her off guard for as long as possible with his silence. Finally she could stand it no longer and turned to face him.

He was breathtaking; she secured the chain that fettered him to a strong post, giving him just enough room to move around in a certain area, but not allowing an avenue of escape for him. After securing his bondage she stood there and admired his physique. While she had seen many men in her lifetime being surrounding by her father, uncles, brother and numerous cousins, none compared to this man.

She continued to look him over, wondering in her mind if he was a virgin as herself, but she highly doubted anyone that looked like he did with a faint shadow of beard along his strong jaw line and those hot, knowing eyes could be untouched. She had waited patiently for such a long time for an opportunity like this, one that would help her become a woman in all senses of the word.

If she was to be ruler of her people when the time came, she needed to have an understanding of the knowledge of men, how they thought, how they warred one against another, but most importantly she needed to know firsthand how to render power over them and she realized her feminine wiles would far better serve her if she learned how to master them physically as well as mentally.

She reached out to touch him, only to have him draw away from her touch as if she were branding a hot coal poker unto his form.

"Are ye afraid of me?" she asked finally breaking the silence between them as she gazed into those dark, angry eyes of his that seemed to want to bore a hole into her soul.

"You should be afraid of me," he whispered a warning that if she'd had sense she would have heeded, but the temptation to learn the ways between a man and woman had rendered her incapable of fear, instead she felt the tingle of excitement coursing through her veins.

"I'm not," she walked up to him, to touch his face, to feel the rough stubble as it grazed her fingers while she studied the contours of his face. After looking into his eyes trying to decipher the hidden depths that lay within him, her hands left his face to travel down his chest, tracking the well defined muscles along his abdomen until they rested upon the border of his wrap, her view going to what lay beneath it. She took a few seconds to gather her courage up and proceeded to untie the knot that held his wrap together keeping him hidden from her view.

"Don't do this," he said, trying to clasp her hands within his own, stilling her exploration momentarily, and keeping himself covered at least for the time being.

"I'm curious," she spoke as honestly as she could to him without conveying her complete lack of knowledge concerning what made men want to lay with women. She heard her aunts giggle and carry on when they thought she and Belle were out of earshot, but she'd only gathered bits and pieces of their hushed conversations of what they were talking about and she was bound and determined to find out exactly what was so great and mysterious about the male body.

Now the reasoning behind her claiming him and taking him for her own started to make sense to him. She was a virgin; there was no doubt about it. If not, she would not be taking things so slowly between them.

He smiled a wicked smile, she was curious eh, well she was about to find out exactly what he had under his wrap. He guessed he'd have to wait to escape later; right now he was going to teach her all kinds of sensuous things that she'd never even thought of before and oh he'd be sure that she would enjoy every minute of this game until it was time for him to leave her behind and return to his own world again.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 3_**

"Unchain me," he uttered his voice quiet in his request, while her hands still held the knot of his wrap tight within her grasp. His fingers stilling hers from untying the rest of the knot that held his wrap together.

"Nay, I shan't be doing something that careless," Samantha shook her head in disagreement to his suggestion.

"But if you want to know what lies beneath my wrap you have to in turn shed yourself of those cumbersome linens that hide yourself from my eyes and for me to truly show you my appreciation of the act, I'll need to be unfettered."

His dark eyes shined with what Samantha could only perceive as mischief since she knew well how to use guile to get what she wanted many a time in the past with her family.

"You'll only try to escape," Samantha eyed him distrustfully, she had heard too many times the warnings from her father that slaves were never to be trusted, and they were their enemies.

"Why would I want to escape the company of such a lovely lass? I would be daft not to stay and enjoy what I think you are offering to me or am I mistaken that you don't want to know of my touch?"

"Stop with your unwanted flattery," Samantha rolled her eyes in derision. "I'm no mere child like Belle to be buttered up with such flowery words of praise. I know I'm not a fair maiden, rather just another member of my clan who will have to rise and fight against the tribes who try to take our land from us."

"But you are fair," EJ noted with a wink of his eye, "Now as to the maiden part I'm not so certain."

"You'll be wantin' to know if I'm pure."

"It's none of my business, but as long as you're offering up the information," EJ shrugged his shoulders as well as he could despite the confines of his chains that still bound him.

"I'm not tellin' you anything more than you be needin' to know," Sami let go of the knot on his wrap and stepped back, the feel of his hands upon hers had made her tingle with just that simple touch. How much more sensation would his touch be if she allowed him complete freedom of movement.

"So are you going to unchain me or not? If you do, I'll show you everything you want to know about me and more, but only if you release my binds." EJ hoped she would agree to this, he couldn't stand being chained; it went against his very nature and made him feel claustrophobic. She had to let him go or he'd go insane.

She weighed his comments in her mind, her curiosity of wanting to know more about him warring with her good judgment of having him secure enough not to escape. If she undid him, he could flee and she would never know what she so desperately wanted to find out.

With a feeling of uncertainty Samantha took a deep breath and decided to follow her inner voice which told her to just see what happened if she took a chance. So with her hands trembling slightly she undid his chains.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 4_**

EJ couldn't believe she was undoing his chains, the past few days the feeling of being chained up like nothing more than a mere animal had grated on his nerves to the point of driving him to the brink of losing his sanity.

Now he could escape, or could he go and leave this beautiful creature in his wake without even garnering a few simple touches. She was spellbinding with her striking ice blue eyes, that blonde mane of riotous curls tumbling down her back and her courage had to be the most interesting thing about her. He had not met many women who were bold, most were subservient at best, but this woman was not bred to be under a man's heel. She was something EJ had never encountered before.

Could he really pass up the opportunity to know her better? To see what made her tick behind that haughty exterior? He had to know more, passing by this chance would haunt him until his dying day if he didn't sample her touch, feel her caress even if it were only for a short time.

She stood there trying to guess what his next move would be, wondering if she had made the wrong move by releasing him from his chains, but now she guessed they would be on more even ground if that were possible. The slave had taken a hold of her senses from the moment she had laid eyes upon him and now she didn't know if she should curse fate or be praising it for bringing him into her life.

They stood there for moments, neither one of them saying nor doing a thing to the other, both trying to size up what their next actions would be. They seemed as if they were trying to figure out what the other might do next.

He finally spoke to break the stalemate between them, "So my capturer, what is it that you want to learn from me?"

She whetted her suddenly dry lips with her pink tongue, her voice lost for a brief second until she summoned up her inner courage to speak, "I want to learn what makes a man want a woman. Can you teach me of desire and of things unspoken? I've been curious for such a long time, but have had no one to show me of those things. Could you be the one to teach me?"

She was more innocent than he had even imagined and her honesty surprised him even more. He now knew with a certainty that he had not encountered someone like her ever in his lifetime.

He didn't speak instantly after her question, but rather pondered it for a few moments. Watching her as her eyes searched his for his answer; he forgot his original quest for freedom and only wanted to be lost in her eyes forever as they sought out him.

When the answer came, it was one that amazed them both, a simple _yes_…

**_Entanglements __  
><em>_Chapter 5_**

"Are ye teasing me or do you really mean it?" Samantha asked outright, her fingers immediately going up to touch the myriad of brightly colored stones of the necklace that adorned her neck. The reflex one that came naturally to her, in times of uncertainty she sought out the oddly comforting feel that the necklace her mother before had worn proudly around her neck before her passing it on to Samantha.

EJ carefully studied her, seeing the veneer of the girl's courage was cracking just a tiny bit before his eyes. This was good, he would be patient, seeking out anything which would be helpful to aid in his escape that would occur later on after he had finished tangling with this intriguing girl. Right now he needed to keep her guessing as to what his next move towards her might end up being.

"I'm not teasing you yet…" He let the words he'd spoken hang in the air between them for a few minutes, both trying to size one another up. It would prove to be an interesting tryst indeed for him, the lust that he felt for the girl was overwhelming already and he hadn't even had the pleasure of tasting her sweet lips, ones that were full and just begging for a kiss.

"Don't think you'll be in charge of anythin' about me," she cast him another one of her disdainful looks trying to keep him off balance when EJ started to laugh.

"Oh you poor misguided child," he continued to laugh, knowing that he'd be in charge of so many things of her, just because she was the one who had initiated this arrangement between them didn't mean she was in control of the situation at all. Why her mere hesitance of asking his true intentions of teaching her the many facets of lovemaking was proof enough he was going to be the dominate and guiding force in this relationship.

"I'm no child," her eyes narrowed as the anger started to seep within her bones against this arrogant slave. What was she thinking? The man who stood before her meant nothing to her, nothing at all and she'd take him back to Eric immediately. She didn't need him to teach her anything at all!

"Can't take my jesting?" EJ saw her anger starting to brew and it excited him more, she was truly breathtaking and he thought he was going to thoroughly enjoy taming this maiden, teaching her things that she had never even dreamed of in her young life.

"I'll have Eric throw you into the snake pit," she hissed, turning upon her heel and her back to him as her anger got the best of her before fully realizing the enormity of the mistake she had made, one her father had stressed to them all time and time again.

_Never turn your back upon the enemy._

She felt a tinge of fear ripple through her as his roughened hand grabbed her arm and pulled her next to his form, she could feel his hard body pressed against her back and his warm breath in her ear as he whispered, "If you do that, my dear Samantha, we won't get to do our lessons and I thought you were so looking forward to learning them all."

She would not let him see her fear, she would fight him to the death if need be, her father had raised no simpering fool. She pressed herself closer to him and cocked her head back to look up at him. "I doubt you'll be able to teach me anything much, you being nothing more than a bundle of arrogance. Why you haven't even had enough nerve to kiss me."

He chuckled briefly and quickly turned her to face him, they stared at one another, hoping the other would be the first to look away, but they were both stubborn creatures and neither one would look downward to the earthen floor.

"Well then, I guess the gauntlet is tossed down before me, please let me oblige you fair maiden."

He took her face into both of his hands, never breaking eye contact with her and lowered his lips to her temple, pressing the first of many soft feathery kisses upon her face, touching her cheeks, nose, the line of her jaw, but not her lips until he had fully explored the many contours of her face, leaving her breathless with anticipation until finally he traced her lips with only the tip of his tongue causing her mouth to drop open with surprise. Then he took the opportunity to kiss her mouth, their tongues meeting, mingling sweet and curious as they savored this first foray with one another.

It was a deep kiss, one Samantha had never experience before, she had only allowed a few lads a quick peck or two, but this assault upon her senses was heavenly. She had never experienced such a thrill that rose within her as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly wanting to pull him closer to her as he continued to languish this unearthly sweetness upon her mouth.

A moan of pleasure emitted from her and EJ felt himself harden to the point of being uncomfortable just from these first few delightful kisses she was allowing him. How would he ever be able to have some semblance of control over her if she kept pressing her sweet body so closely against him? He felt like a young whelp ready to take her now, rut with her like an animal in heat and suddenly he was astonished over how much he wanted more than just a mere roll in the hay with this temptress who had found her way into his arms.

Calling upon a strength he hoped wouldn't fail him, he pulled back from her, breaking their kiss to look upon her, her body ripe for the taking, but knowing if he took his time with her, how sweeter the reward would be for them both in the end.

"You've been kissed now," EJ's voice sounding more in control than he felt as Samantha took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself too after their first kiss.

"Aye, it was all right," she shrugged her shoulders trying to act as if his kiss meant nothing more than a diversion in her afternoon, when in fact her heart was racing and her body felt an awakening that she hadn't expected from just a kiss from him.

"I'm famished and if you want more lessons, I have to have some food," EJ said with a confidence he hoped would keep her off balance, her playacting of the kiss meaning nothing to her was amusing. He planned to keep her guessing what would come next between them and he already loved seeing her eyes light up with streaks of icy fire which enticed him greatly.

"I guess you'll be needing something to keep up your strength," Samantha took his hand, she wasn't going to leave him alone so that he could escape from her and led him to another part of the barn, one that had a small table with a few chairs surrounding it.

She directed him to a chair and he sat down watching her reach for some fruit she had stored in a bin. She tossed him an apple and he eagerly sunk his teeth into the fruit, thankful for some morsel of food to eat even if it were only a piece of fruit. He was hungrier than he had previously thought.

Samantha watched him tear into the fruit and her heart went out to him, he was hungry and all she had been thinking about was the pleasure he could provide for her. She was stunned by the emotion that gripped her, she was not supposed to feel empathy for a slave, he was her enemy, but there was just something about him that had drawn her to him from the first moment she had laid eyes upon him.

He paused when he felt her gaze upon him, the apple eaten to the core anyway. She moved toward him reaching to the pouch she had at her side and opened it to reveal bread and a few morsels of meat and cheese which she extended them to him in her hands, wanting him to eat, she wasn't hungry at the moment at least not for food. She realized with amazement she wanted to learn more about this man and that thought frightened her, all she had wanted was to assuage her curiosity and now it seemed she had trapped herself into something bigger than she had ever anticipated.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 6_**

_Author's note: In this story, Roman is not their father; Eric, Samantha, Brady and Isabella are all John's biological children with Marlena, who died a few years back succumbing to an illness that took her suddenly from their family. Because unless we were talking about Wayne Northrop playing the part of Roman, I couldn't honestly believe that faux Roman (aka Josh Taylor) could be a leader of a Viking Clan. No offense to fans of Josh, I just can't write the leader of the clan with him in mind. I also chose not to bring in Izzy B either so this makes Eric, Samantha, Brady and Isabella full blood brothers and sisters in this story. I know you haven't seen Brady yet; he is off fighting with John and will return home soon._

He tentatively took the proffered food from her cupped hands, he felt ravenous, the traveling over the valleys and hills of the area had been an arduous journey, one that had taxed his body and mind greatly. He had been desperately searching for ways to escape all the way to this place, which apparently was home to one of the most mighty Viking warrior clans.

He'd had no idea when he'd been captured from the band of warriors who John the Blackheart reigned over that the man would have such beautiful creatures for daughters, especially the daughter who sat before him now providing him with much needed sustenance.

Watching him attack the food she had given him, Samantha realized he needed something to wash it down with and reached for a cask of wine. She hoped he liked it, she was known throughout the village for her fine winemaking abilities, a most worthy talent she had learned from her mother.

She handed him the earthen made vessel encouraging him to take a sip, but he cast a wary eye in her direction wondering whether or not he should partake in the refreshment she was so readily offering up to him. It could be laced with poison for all he knew, but as if she was reading his thoughts she took back the vessel and drank a generous amount of the liquid within it herself.

She sat the vessel back onto the table with a smug smile, silently daring him to take a drink. After seeing that she did not slump over in sickness from the drink, he readily took the vessel, gladly accepting the liquid to quench his thirst, relishing the warmth from it as it started to spread within his body.

She gently put a hand to his arm as he put the vessel back upon the table, "Better be careful of how much you drink laddie, my concoctions have put many a man under the table so to speak."

"I can hold my own," EJ boasted proudly, knowing it would take more than a few draughts of the wine to keel him over, "and as for the table, I have much more important things to show you upon it rather than under it."

She felt the blush creep upon her with his knowing look as he gave her a wink.

"We'll see about that won't we?" She countered back, refusing to give him the satisfaction of besting her.

"Just know that I'm no lad," EJ leaned on the table, causing Samantha to scoot her chair back quickly.

"I hear your braggin' but that could be all it tis just braggin' from a boy's lying mouth," Samantha smiled watching as her words sparked ire within him.

"You've heard no lies from me yet, but then again the day is still young."

"So it tis and here I thought I would have learned much more from you by now than I already have," Samantha continued provoking him, loving this game, he was smart, an attribute many of the boys in her village lacked, thinking only their fighting skills were all that was necessary to entice a woman to fall into their bed with them.

"If you think you are ready for the next lesson, I'm all yours," EJ gave her a wicked smile and Samantha felt her heart pick up a beat as she looked upon his countenance.

"First you must tell me your name, it doesn't seem quite fair you know mine, but I have no clue as to your given birth name."

"Why do you want to know? I would have figured slave was good enough for you since after all I am indentured into servitude for you my fair maiden."

"I would think knowing the name of the first man I am ever to bed would be an important thing to know," she said, once again her anger starting to snake up her spine, but she did her best to control her emotions. She didn't need to give him an upper hand anymore than she already had in their strange relationship they had started with one another. She abruptly arose from her chair wanting to sling him as far from her sight as her hands would allow her, but he arose also bringing his hands to still hers within his own.

He pondered her for a moment, thinking to himself that he could tell her a lie, be anything or anyone he pretended to be with her and she'd know no better of it, but somehow he wanted her to know his name, wanted her to call it out to him when he finally brought her to the throes of passion.

"It's EJ," he simply said dropping her hands and letting his fall to his side, wondering how his name would sound when they fell from her sweet luscious lips.

"EJ," her voice was melodious in its own right, even though she was the one who had liked his accent from the first time she had heard him speak.

"Yes EJ, so there won't be any mistaking of the name of the man who will be your first lover," he leaned into her, bringing her lips to his in another kiss, their tongues parlaying with the faint taste of the wine they had drank earlier.

Somehow it tasted sweeter he acknowledged in the back of his mind as he pulled her closer, then smiling as he left her lips to graze upon her neck, his tongue flicking under the beads she wore around her neck, causing her to squirm when he attached his mouth to suck gently upon her skin.

She tugged on his arms, trying to bring him closer to her, to press against him for him to relieve her of this unknowing ache that arose within her by his mere presence, but he would not give her what she wanted at least not yet.

"No my dear, we have plenty more things to do before we reach that part," EJ steadied himself, reminding himself that she was a virgin, not a wench he could throw upon the table to satisfy his lust, he had to take his time with her, get her ready because even when she was ready her first time laying with a man would be painful and he suddenly realized that he didn't want to hurt her, even if she was his captor.

"Such as?" she asked, dismayed when he pulled away from her, his body was so mesmerizing, the contours and planes of his chest and abdomen were fascinating and she was dying to know what secrets lay beneath his wrap. She could feel it, but he had pushed her away before she could touch him.

"A lesson in trust," EJ looked around the room searching for what he needed, his eyes alighting upon it when he looked back at her. "I need this," he started to tug at the sash on her waist, much to Samantha's consternation.

She tried to prevent him from untying her sash, it kept her dress securely around her, but he was quicker than her and took the sash from her body, causing the dress to hang upon her petite form in various layers, layers of clothes that would be removed shortly hereafter, but that would be all in good time.

"Why do you need my sash?" she asked, crossing her arms nervously in front of her which only drew his eyes to her breasts even with the now loose clothing it could not disguise their fullness, which was rather distracting, but he reminded himself he'd be touching them soon enough.

"For this," he swiftly turned her around, her back to his front and took the sash carefully placing it around her eyes, she struggled for a minute, not wanting to give him this much power over her, but he shushed her with whispers in her ear of things to come.

"I don't like this," Samantha hissed, her body completely tensed up after EJ securely tied the sash so that she could not see anything, she hadn't anticipated him doing this to her and losing her sense of sight frightened her immensely.

"Trust me," he whispered again in her ear, his voice low and seductive as he took his hands and slowly ran them down her arms.

"I don't know if I can," she replied honestly, the fear coursing through her veins a mile a minute as her breath shortened.

"You can, I won't hurt you," he promised keeping her back to him, carefully skimming her arms, trying to will her to relax. He kept this up for a while, as her breathing calmed and he felt some of the stiffness leave her body. "Having your eyes closed will only enhance your other senses and I want to fully concentrate on your pleasure nothing more."

He kissed her neck again, as his hand started to take off one layer after another of her clothing, until she was completely naked in his sight. He stood back for a second as the fading light of day cast an unearthly glow upon her nubile body.

Samantha felt the goose bumps arise upon her flesh as the last of her clothing was stripped from her, the knowledge of being fully exposed to a man for the first time ever was bringing about conflicting emotions. What if he didn't find her attractive? She wanted desperately to reach for her discarded clothes, but as she tried to lean down to bring the discarded garments back to her form; he stopped her with his words.

"You are even more beautiful than I imagined," EJ spoke walking around her to see her view from all sides, quickly dispelling her unfounded fears of not being pretty enough to satisfy his interest.

"Please let me take off the blindfold from my eyes," she pleaded wanting to see his face, hoping he was not playing some sort of trick upon her.

"Just give me a few minutes," he moved back behind her, bringing her hands to his as he placed hers upon her breasts, with his on top of hers. She leaned back into him as he squeezed her hands ever so lightly, her breath shortened as EJ started to kiss her neck again, not allowing her to stop touching her own breasts which were encased within his much bigger hands.

He stopped kissing her momentarily to ask, "Do you ever touch yourself at night like this just feeling the fullness of your breasts, wondering what it would be like for someone else to touch them, to suck upon them until your pert nipples rose up under someone's tongue as they starting to rake their teeth upon them?"

She wetted her lips with her tongue and stifled a moan, wondering how he knew that she did those things and more with just the touch of her hands under the guise of darkness.

He then brushed one hand in his traveling lower on her body, until their joined hands reached her mound, and she could not suppress her moans when he encouraged her to touch her most secret place.

"That's it, sweetheart" EJ whispered into her ear as she pressed her body back against him.

"Please," she whispered feeling a sensation rise within her that was stronger than any time she had pleasured herself alone in her room at night, wishing for a man to be her lover, one other than the one her father had deemed would be her husband in the future.

"Please what darling? Do you want me to touch you where no man has ever touched you before?" He gently traced the entrance of her womanhood with his long fingers removing her hand completely from her previous task so that she would know he was fully savoring this new venture with her.

"Yes," she moaned arching her back, feeling something building up within her as she shook her head against his chest.

He held off for a moment causing her to become agitated, she was so close to the precipice of the unknown. Whatever he was doing to her it was stronger and more powerful than her own few previous attempts to satisfy her lust by herself.

"You know you will be mine if you lay with me, why do you want me to be the first to touch you, to bring you to the heights of pleasure? Shouldn't this honor belong to the man you will marry?"

She stilled within his grasp even though she wanted nothing more than to have his fingers thrust deep inside her, touching her intimately. She reached up with both hands to pull the sash away from her eyes and spoke softly, "I do not desire the man I am betrothed to marry and I cannot fathom giving him my body. This is why I chose you to rid me of my maidenhood. I will not allow this man the honor of taking my virginity."

He removed his hands from her although he didn't want to, but he had to know that she truly wanted to do this with him, that this wasn't just some girlish wish to want to become a woman or that she was choosing this path with him just to defy her father's wishes for her future.

She turned to face him, not ashamed of her nakedness as she thought she might be and gently touched his face, "I chose you, please don't let me go to this man to learn of things that I want you to teach me instead."

"I still don't understand why you want me," EJ's bewilderment was strong, how could this beautiful creature want to give him her most precious gift, one if he took from her, she could never recover. This was something not to be taken lightly, no game like he had thought before when she had posed the question to him earlier.

"I don't understand myself, but I know this is something I can't deny," She reached out to kiss him, thankful when he wrapped his strong arms around her to pull her close as she clung to him, knowing this decision she had made would be the right one for her. She was to choose her destiny, not her father and family, only her and she wanted this man before her to be the one whom she would remember until her dying day.

He smiled when he felt her tighten around his grip, "Oh sweetheart, if you really want me, this is truly only the beginning."

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 7_**

"Really?" she asked not being able to imagine what kind of pleasure EJ could conjure up for her with just the mere touch of his deft hands and the sound of his captivating voice but she knew one thing for certain, she definitely wanted to find out.

"Yes, really," he gently released her, helping her steady her footing so as not to fall. "There are so many things I want to show you," he kissed her forehead and then swept her into his arms before she could protest.

"Right now?" she asked her mind wondering over all the possibilities of what EJ might do to her.

"Yes, now. I'm guessing we only have limited time together before your father returns from the raids and somehow I don't think he would be too thrilled finding his daughter lying in the arms of a captured slave," EJ's brow furrowed at the thought, he despised being held a prisoner even though he was already spellbound by the girl he held in his arms, enjoying the feel of her arms entwined around his neck as he carried her throughout the stable.

Samantha felt a flicker of fear over her father's ire if he were to ever find out about her tryst with this slave, her only saving grace was that her twin brother Eric hated her betrothed and his brother or he wouldn't have allowed her to take EJ from the sequestered group of slaves yesterday. While Eric made no bones about despising her betrothed and had voiced his disagreement with their father several times begging for his sister to be spared the fate of marrying someone she did not love, John had been adamant. The union between Austin and Samantha was to help bridge the quarrels and discord that had broken out between Ragnar's clan and their own. Ragnar's firstborn Austin would be married to Samantha to stop the fighting between the clans.

"So I see you are worried about your father too," EJ stated looking at Samantha's face, the lines of worry apparent after EJ had mentioned their limited time together because of her father's homecoming that was heralded to be in only a few short days time.

"Put me down EJ," Samantha tried to dislodge herself from his strong muscled arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"No, lead me to the place you find rest at in these lodgings," EJ held her tight within his arms refusing to let her budge until she told him where he needed to go.

"Do you need to sleep?" Samantha asked, realizing once again EJ was a slave and had been made to walk for many miles and days with limited sleep and very few provisions.

"I'd rather your instruction into the art of making love with a man give you some small modicum of comfort instead of taking you against the hard earthen floor, but if you'd rather we begin the next lesson here," he stopped walking and looked to the floor, "than we can go that route also."

"Is it going to hurt?" Her blue eyes widened a bit as fear of the unknown started to cloud in them. While she had been the one to ask EJ to show her the way, now the enormity of the situation was starting loom on the horizon.

"Just show me where to go," EJ sighed, he knew very well the first time she lay with a man would be difficult, especially with her being so petite in stature, but hopefully when they were finished with the act she would see he was only doing as she had asked.

"Go through the archway, I have a made a small bedroom in there for the times when I need to get alone, away from the family. It has been stressful on me to be in charge of the household duties ever since my mother died and coming here brings me a certain type of peace."

"What made you bring me here? I'm surely not the type of man the word peace evokes in your heart when you look at me."

"I don't know why, I guess it was your eyes which attracted me from the first moment Eric brought you into the primary holding area we have for the gathering together of the slaves," she looked into his eyes, their darkness such a striking contrast to her own blue.

"They say the eyes are the mirror to the soul, but I rather doubt that my soul has much hope for things in the hereafter anymore."

"There is no after life only what we make of ourselves here on this earth, the best we can hope for is a place of honor in Valhalla."

"I see we differ on views of life, although maybe in time I can convince you otherwise," He saw the bed and gently placed her upon it, hoping it would help make her first time a bit more comfortable. He didn't like the idea of taking this girl's virginity, life was hard enough as it is, then when she had spoken of being betrothed, a fierce stab of jealousy had invaded his heart, one he had thought had been lost after his entire family had been slain by the hand of this girl's clan.

"I highly doubt it you can change my views no matter how hard you try," she smiled shyly as she reached for something to cover herself with, but he shook his head no when he realized she was trying to find something to wear.

"You need no clothes for this," EJ stated in a matter of fact manner.

"But you still have yours on, rather skimpy as they are," Samantha noted wishing for him to be bared to her eyes as she was to his own. She reached for the knot at the top of his wrap again, hoping this time to be victorious in shedding his attire as he had been in taking off hers, but he didn't allow her the privilege.

"I can see you have no patience," EJ said taking her hands from his wrap as he lay down beside her on the bed.

"Not much," she admitted, taking a tentative hand and placing it upon his chest, reveling in the fact that it was her which made his heart beat so quickly by her touch.

"Time for your next lesson," EJ removed her hand, he didn't need to get lost in the feeling of her soft hands upon his chest, he had no doubt that soon she would be begging him to stop touching her and the thought saddened him for some strange reason. He really couldn't understand how this slip of a girl had gotten under his skin in such a short period of time since their acquaintance.

"It is?" she asked coyly, as a feeling of recklessness start to flood over her senses. This man made her want to do things none other had ever stirred in her. She only wished she could feel this way about Austin, but he did nothing for her, nothing at all.

"Lean back," EJ gently pushed her onto the feather ticking bed, just watching her for a few moments until she started to reach up to him. "No my golden angel, you cannot touch me until I tell you to do so."

"I'm not used to following orders," she pouted and he laughed at her visage, and then leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips, causing her to open her mouth to him once again, while he started to run his fingers down her neck to her breasts.

His hands molded her breasts caressing them both and then he placed his mouth to them giving them homage equally. She arched her back from the delicious tugging as he went from one breast to the other, he kept going back and forth, doing nothing more than that as she felt desire start to radiate within her entire being with each love bite he was giving her.

Then he looked up and smiled at her and her insides felt like they would turn to mush, his dark eyes and long hair were such a dashing combination giving her no doubt in her mind he turned the heads of many a woman during his travels upon the earth. She tried to smile back, but when he dipped lower making a wet trail with his tongue from her breasts to her stomach and even further below between her legs she immediately closed them together determined to keep them shut. No man had ever ventured there and she had never thought they would want to see her secret place.

"Open your legs darling," EJ commanded, flicking his tongue at the tightly closed juncture of her thighs.

"Why?" She had to ask, but was afraid of the answer.

"Because I'm going to kiss you all over, now open your legs for me!" His tone told her that she would do as he said; there was no room for argument.

"If you insist," her voice was small as she hesitantly opened herself to his view, now fully exposed to his gaze.

"You're going to like this my beautiful one," he said admiring her courage and feeling a rush of pride come over him realizing this was the first time she had opened her legs for a man before as she bravely lay her head back on the pillow waiting for him to continue.

The sudden descent of his mouth upon her innermost being was shocking, never had she felt such a wonderful and strange feeling before in her life. With a gasp she took her fingers and wound them into his long black hair, tugging to bring him closer. He smiled as he felt the tug upon his hair and continued to work his magic upon her.

"Oh merciful Queen Freya, I can't believe it!" she shouted as her orgasm overtook her, the feelings were so intense she thought she would die right here and now.

When he felt her hands go slack, he paused enough to look up at her, his eyebrow raised in question as he asked her calmly, "So I guess you liked this particular lesson?"

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 8_**

Katherine reached into the jar with her finger coating it with a mixture of pigments to place upon her eyelids, while she considered herself to be in her prime, especially sexually, her years were continuing to come upon her. She carefully applied the colors on her eyelids and smiled at the results when she viewed them in the shard of broken glass that she kept with her at all times in her pouch.

"Mother, you are beautiful with or without the enhancements you put upon yourself," Wilhelmina proclaimed to her mother, coming up to stand beside her.

"You are a wonderful daughter to me my dear Wilhelmina." Katherine smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes, something that wasn't lost on her astute daughter.

"I know you miss them," Wilhelmina walked to the doorway, looking out upon the land, knowing her mother missed her brothers, as for their father; there were many days that Wilhelmina pondered if her parents had ever really loved one another at all. Their vicious fights were well known among the surrounding villages and Wilhelmina sometimes wondered what life would be like without all the disputes that suddenly erupted between the entire household when they were all gathered together in one place.

"Yes, I miss the boys. I pray no harm has come to them on this latest campaign to acquire more land and holdings," Katherine joined Wilhelmina at the doorway briefly, then turned back to work upon her potions, she had many things to finish because one way or another she was going to have John the Blackheart or die trying.

Sensing her mother's departure from the doorway, Wilhelmina walked over to her mother's working area. Her mother was known far and wide for her many magical powers she possessed, ones that Wilhelmina desperately hoped to acquire from her, but her mother kept many secrets from them all and it was hard to tell if she would fully teach her the ways of the darkness or not.

"What are you working on Mother?"

"Nothing much, just something to help one of the villagers who has fallen ill," Katherine would not impart to anyone especially her naïve daughter she was working upon a magic love potion, one that hopefully would have John the Blackheart in her bed and her life, something Katherine had craved for many years now. She had not secretly poisoned the saintly Marlena for nothing. Her grand plan of having John for herself was slowing coming to fruition.

Wilhelmina knew her mother was lying, but was afraid to call her out on it, her mother could be vicious and cruel and she surely didn't want to have her mother's wrath poured out upon her this day.

"Mother, may I visit with Samantha and Isabella? It is been fortnights since I have seen them and I greatly miss their company."

"You know your father does not want you consorting with their clan anymore than you necessarily have to, but while he is away, I guess you can go visit for a briefly, but do not tarry long. We will have much to do to ready the household for your brother's and father's return."

"I won't," Wilhelmina's heart began to soar, because while her mother knew many things, she did not know the one secret Wilhelmina had not dare tell a soul and that was her love for Samantha and Isabella's brother Eric. She readily made preparations to leave; today she hoped would be the day she would finally reveal her true feelings for the boy who had captured her heart so many years ago.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 9_**

EJ had awakened a few minutes earlier and had been content just to watch her sleep. Her beauty ever present even in her state of slumber, while he could have taken this opportunity to escape, he just couldn't make himself leave her side. It had felt too good to have her next to him; her bare backside snuggled securely up against his body had made thoughts of fleeing nonexistent.

She was absolutely captivating, EJ thought to himself as the warmth from Samantha's body radiated to his own. It was pure torture for him not to go ahead and take her, but he needed to be patient, he had to keep reminding himself that she was a virgin even if her responses to his advances so far had been full of passion. She was an apt pupil, but there was still so many things ahead of them, deliciously sinful temptations which would be so fun to delve into with that sweet luscious body of hers. He felt himself instantly harden as visions of what might transpire between them flooded his mind.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, savoring the silken texture her flaxen tresses created as he softly played with it, enjoying her incoherent murmurs while she slept. She turned slightly in her sleep and EJ took the opportunity to lightly caress her breasts, watching her nipples begin to pebble beneath his feathery touch of his fingertips.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Samantha stifled a yawn as she stretched her arms high above her head, inadvertently causing her exposed breasts to protrude even more prominently. A movement she was totally unaware of, but it did not escape her companion's attention at all.

The first rays of the dawning of a new day started to filter into the makeshift bedchamber that Samantha had created in the old abandoned barn and with the light of day came the stark realization she was completely naked in her sanctuary away from the world with a man she barely knew, a slave to top it all off. Hearing her brother's warning to leave this slave alone, to not take him from the group was resounding loudly within her head.

She clutched the sheet to her breasts and looked furtively around the room for her clothes, but last night thinking about where she dropped her clothes was the last thing on her mind. To think of what she had asked of this handsome stranger and the things he had done to her made her face begin to flush to a crimson shade.

"What is it? I can tell that you are worried about something," his voice breaking into her thoughts and causing her to return her full attention back to him.

"I should not have spent the night here," Samantha declared as she started to scoot back away from him, he was so dangerously close to her that if she didn't put some space in between them she would surely lose her resolve to go back to her life before she met this man, one who was wrong for her on so many levels. She couldn't even begin to think of how upset her father would be if he found out what she had been doing or better yet what she was considering doing with the slave.

EJ leaned up on one arm, resting his head in the cradle of his hand, watching her in the beginnings of what would turn into a full blown panic if he didn't help her get back to the matter at hand. "Now why would you say such a thing princess? I would not have been a gentleman if I had not let you get a wink of sleep after your first lessons in love. I only want you to be fully aroused and prepared when I begin to make love to you."

"I hardly consider you to be a gentleman," Samantha eyed him warily and completely avoided his statement of wanting her to be aroused when he made love to her.

"You would be surprised if you knew the truth," EJ replied cryptically, but provided her with no more information than what he had just given to her.

Samantha reached out to the intricately carved amulet that hung from a thin leather strap around his neck, only to have EJ back away from her instantly. Samantha frowned at him, "Why won't you let me see your amulet?"

"It's the only thing I have left from my family and I'll die before anyone takes it from me," EJ stated his voice deadly serious.

"I wasn't going to take it from you."

"Why not? Your family seems to take great pleasure in taking things from others that don't belong to them."

"If you feel this way about my family, then why would you agree to, to ah…" her voice trailed off before she could say the words out loud.

"Bed you?" EJ's raised his eyebrow in her direction.

"I don't know what I was thinking asking you such things," her ire was rising quickly at him and more importantly at herself. It was a good thing they had not gone any further than they already had and then she felt disappointment starting to steal over her being because a part of her really wanted to be with him, to discover things she had only been able to wonder about seeing as her father had kept her so sheltered from the things in life, proclaiming she was far too young to learn the ways of the world.

"Yes you do, don't try to pretend innocence in the light of day, it really does you a great disservice," EJ yanked at the sheet that Samantha had tried to shield herself from his gaze and pulled her closer to him, until she was lying directly underneath his body.

"I am innocent," Samantha proclaimed, feeling a slight tremor of fear course through her as she felt the length of him pressed against her thigh and he still had his covering upon him.

"Not as innocent as you were before last night," EJ taunted and gave her a wicked smile.

"Seeing as I am the only one unclothed, maybe you should do the same instead of teasing me over my lack of knowledge of men," Samantha tried to move away from him, but he would not allow it. His hands grasped her hips tightly until she stilled her movements.

"Are you sure you are ready to see me?" The question was only half jest as Samantha searched his eyes with her own, trying to figure out if he was still trifling with her affections or not.

"Yes," she declared passionately and reached to finally untie the knot of his wrap that had kept him hidden from her view. This time he let her trembling fingers undo the convoluted series of twists and loops until finally he was revealed to her.

Her eyes widened incredulously as she looked upon him as she thought to herself that there was no way something that huge would ever fit inside her body. She looked at him in disbelief and started to move away from him again, but he shook his head.

"You wanted to see, now it's time to play and darling we play by my rules, not yours."

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 10_**

"EJ, there is no way I can't do this, it won't fit," Samantha exclaimed as she tried once again to move away from EJ's grasp upon her. While she had some inkling of what he was supposed to look like, the true unveiling was much more than she had expected. The man before her was endowed in such extraordinary proportions and she couldn't fathom receiving this part of him into her body. She just couldn't imagine their mating to be possible given his girth compared to her own body.

"You're a virgin, it is normal to fear what you don't know although once you get used to it, you will like it. But I won't lie to you, the first time we mate it will be painful when your maidenhead is broken and we are joined as one."

"The first time? Look EJ, I've changed my mind, I don't want to do this at all," she shook her head refusing to meet EJ's dark eyes. She was too embarrassed to look him in the face after seeing what the rest of his body looked like when he was completely naked.

"Believe me, after you do it the first time, you'll want to do it again," EJ said with a swaggering confidence that made Samantha want to have faith that his words were true, but then she took another look at him, all of him, and her fears started anew.

"EJ I wasn't thinking clearly when I asked you these things."

"You're going to have to trust me," his words were soft and reassuring to her as he took her hand and gently guided it to his already hardened member.

When her small hand touched him, he took a deep breath, her tentative movements were untutored, but the rush of elation he felt within her grasp was astounding. He'd been with many women and mastered the arts of sensual pleasure years before, but to have this innocent creature caressing him was more powerful than the knowing touches of all the wayward women he had encountered in his treks across various countries.

"That's right, you stroke it like this," he guided her hand, watching with barely hidden amusement as her eyes grew wider when he became even bigger under his tutelage to her.

She tried to remove her hand, although part of her loathed to let go. She was fascinated and frightened all at the same time by the changes in his body brought about by her touch. Slowly she became surer of herself until he stopped the ever quickening movements of her hand. She looked at him quizzically as if trying to figure out why he stopped her when it was obvious he was enjoying what she was doing to him.

"I don't like being so ignorant, while you on the other hand seem to know too much about these things," she finally admitted reluctantly. "It's like I want to learn more, but now that the time is upon me, I am being as skittish as a newborn colt."

"You just have to get accustomed to me being naked around you like I am with you and what happens to my body when you touch me. You also need to know that when I reach my climax, there will be a fluid that spurts out from me, this fluid sometimes makes a baby if the timing is right with your cycle."

"Oh, I didn't realize that," Samantha's face formed into a slight frown over the new piece of knowledge that EJ was imparting to her. She had never even thought about the possibility of bringing about another life from their union.

"Sweetheart, you mean your mother never told you how things would be between a man and a woman?"

"EJ, you have to understand my father has been very protective of me, especially after mother died. There has been no one to explain anything to me, my father had strictly forbidden for anyone to even mention the ways of the world to either Isabella or I. When I got my first monthly I thought I was dying until thank goodness my Aunt Hope plainly told me it would happen to me every month from now on. That it was a sign I was becoming a woman. My father was furious with her for even telling me that tiny bit of information, but if she hadn't of told me I do not know what I would have done. After the huge argument he and she had over the matter, he will not allow any of my aunts to speak of such things to us anymore. Now that he has decided I'm to marry Austin, I just couldn't bear the thought of that blundering oaf teaching me anything. Then again, what will I do if by our joining I become pregnant with your child? How could I ever explain that to Austin? I am supposed to go to my marriage bed an untouched virgin, but I tell you I can't stand the thought of him touching me anywhere! That is why I chose you to show me the way. I saw you and somehow I knew that you were supposed to be the one to teach me these things instead."

Just the thought of Samantha ever going to another man's bed brought EJ to the harsh realization he didn't want her to marry someone else, that he wanted her all for himself. The streak of jealousy of her even mentioning marrying another man struck him with a ferocity that threatened to unleash the darker side of his nature. The one he held in check most of the time although after meeting this girl it was getting harder and harder to keep this side of his personality hidden. It was as if she was the other part of his being and they had not even come close to becoming joined with one another yet.

"If you do not want him to touch you Samantha, I give you an oath upon my life to ensure that it never happens!"

"EJ, you cannot promise me something my father has decreed will take place. His word is law in our land; he is the leader over our clan. I must do as he says and obey his commands or I could be sentenced to death even if I am his eldest daughter."

"Believe me on my word, that I will fight to the death for you if marrying Austin is not what you wish," EJ's voice held a tiny visage of the wrath he felt building inside of him for the situation that Samantha was in. She should not have to marry a man she cared nothing for, to bear his children when he knew in his heart now that somehow from the moment they had met they were destined to be together.

She reached up to touch his face, "I do not wish death for you, but if you try to help me defy my father, that will surely be our fate."

"No my darling, our fate is to be joined together, if you lay with me just know that I will never give you up willingly to anyone for any reason whether your father decrees it to be so or not."

Samantha pondered his words to her and the oath he had given to her without even taking her virginity. This was the man she wanted to be with her father's wishes be damned.

"EJ, I do want to be yours even if this union brings about pain to me whether it be physical or emotional, if this means that I can have you by my side, it will be worth it all."

Her words flooded over him like a melody to a song he had never heard before, although upon hearing them spoken aloud brought about a feeling of serenity into his heart that he had never imagined possible especially after losing his family. He reached out to caress her face, to capture her lips into a kiss, one that would seal their fate together.

When their kiss ended, he said, "From this moment forward Samantha, you will be mine."

**_Entanglements __  
><em>_Chapter 11_**

She heard the words he uttered and her heart skipped a beat. Somehow she knew deep down in her soul that this man before her, the one who had been brought into her midst as a slave would be the one to own her instead. She wanted to be with him, the magic she felt in his touch was unlike anything she could have ever imagined.

He claimed she would be his and his alone. There was no mistaking of his intentions, one look into his dark eyes proved that point all too clearly. There still was the fear of the unknown rearing in her head along with the courage it would take to defy her father's wishes for her were mounting considerably with each passing moment between them.

"Do you know it took all the strength I had in me this morning when I awoke not to take you right then and there when your sweet warm body was pressed up against mine?" He asked as he started to strategically place kisses down her neck, causing her to arch up closer to him which only startled her as his shaft began to expand greater than when she had touched him with her hand.

"EJ, you are growing even more than before," her voice quivering as warning signals started going off in her mind. She really was about to embark on a life changing experience that would changed her from child to woman and she knew there would be no going back. When her father returned home the innocent child who believed in everything her father told her would be long gone, in her stead a woman would reside, but this journey to womanhood was proving to be a difficult one indeed.

"It's okay to be scared," EJ whispered words of reassurance in between kissing her while his hands continued to lightly touch every part of her body that they could find, causing her to lose concentration.

"I am scared," she admitted albeit a bit breathlessly since EJ continued to kiss her as his fingers briefly dabbled in her womanly essence and she could already feel the stirrings of an orgasm from the momentary touch of his hand. She was learning more and more with each new flicker of his tongue and stroke upon her body that EJ was branding her with his own special ways and skills.

"Do you want more?" he asked knowing full well from the sounds of her rapid breathing that she wanted him to continue. He just had to get her mind off of what was to come later so as not to frighten her by the next step he would take in preparing her to have him enter deep within her body.

"Yes," she mewled and scooted closer to him, she wanted to rub against his body, to feel his muscular chest abrade her swollen breasts, her nerves tingling by their intimate contact.

She closed her eyes and smiled as EJ flittered back to the place he had left on her body. EJ was glad noting she was approaching the place where she would need to be slick with desire when he entered her. Deftly he kept one hand on her mound, stroking with increasing speed as she started to moan incoherently, while his other hand reached beside the bed to get what he needed to secure her to the bed.

"Is this good?" He asked whispering in her ear, never stopping the tempo of his fingers as they continued to drive her to a fever pitch.

She could only nod her head in agreement, lost in this new world EJ was bringing to life with such wonderful sensations. So lost in it that she failed to notice he had brought her hands up above her head and swiftly tied them together with a swatch of cloth, securing her freedom of movement until the first waves of her latest orgasm started to subside and she realized that her hands were bound together.

"EJ, what are you doing?" She asked, not fully being able to comprehend why he was binding her. She struggled against the restraints, wanting to free her hands, she wanted to touch him, to learn all the contours and planes of his body, but with her hands bound she would be unable to do so.

"Darling, I'm tying you up," EJ stated simply only to be rewarded with a shriek of anger from Samantha for his efforts.

"I refuse to be bound," she hissed as she tried to raise her leg to kick at him only to be thwarted in her efforts as he caught her limb and began to caress it within his hands.

"Oh so it was okay for me to be bound and chained like a wild animal, but you are far too precious for the exact same treatment?" EJ questioned, his anger also mounting as Samantha tried to fight him.

"Why are you doing this EJ? I thought you were going to teach me how to make love to you," the tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes as she slowly came to realize that he was in complete control of the situation and would be able to do as he pleased with her. This was not what she had expected from him at all.

"I'm not tying you up to leave you here all alone; I'm tying you up so that you don't try to scratch my eyes out when we embark on this new journey together. While love scratches down the back are all well and good, I do not fancy having you claw at my face when you realize it hurts when I try to push past your maidenhead! It's a barrier that sometimes does not want to be trespassed upon."

"Maybe I do not wish to be trespassed upon now as you so put it," she narrowed her eyes at him, the fury over his actions made her long to claw at him and if she were able to do so she just might. Her hands itched to be free, this was an injustice then as soon as the thought entered her mind she wondered if that was exactly the same emotion EJ had felt when he had been captured by her family.

"Samantha, I wish no harm to you, if there was another way to do this without hurting you, I would surely do it." He pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen unto her face even if in pushing it aside it only revealed more of her scowl to him.

She wanted to believe him, although she recalled the numerous lectures her father had bestowed to his family. The enemy was not to be trusted, they would torture and abuse in any way they saw fit if you did not fight against them. With that thought in mind she tried to use her other leg to kick out at him, her efforts were once again thwarted.

"I don't want to tie your legs to the bed too," EJ's voice was low as he tried to keep his anger in check although his warning to her was distinctly clear.

"I thought you might enjoy having me laid out spread eagle and helpless against your attack," Samantha spat out before she thought better of it.

"I'll never attack you or force you to do something you do not ask me to do," EJ said as his eyes softened to her. "Remember darling, you asked me, not the other way around. I want you so badly that I ache and the only reason I bound your hands was to help keep you still to prevent you from trying to fight against me when I enter you which would only hurt you more. Trust me, it won't be for long."

Try as she might she could not view EJ as her enemy, yes he was an outsider to their clan, and had been held captive, but he was no enemy to her. She knew in her heart the words he spoke were the truth even if this truth was of something so foreign to her that she could not grasp the full concept of what he was trying to tell her.

"You won't keep me tied up long will you?" She asked uncertain of his answer.

"Just for a while," he promised, caressing her cheek, then he added with roguish charm, "then again, you might like being tied up."

"I doubt it," she rolled her eyes not believing that she would ever enjoy this feeling of helplessness that she now felt.

"Never say never," EJ winked at her and then grew more serious in his tone. "Are you ready my love?"

She nodded her head in agreement, too afraid to speak, wanting the impending fear she felt to flee from her. Hopefully what she had asked of him would not be something she ended up regretting later on.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 12_**

"I see your nod, but I need to hear the words fall from your sweet lips," EJ requested as he looked deep into her eyes. "I won't do this unless you tell me this is what you really want from me."

She was quiet for a few moments, lost in his eyes, feeling her courage renew itself even amidst the stirrings of fear that were still present in her body. If someone had told her even a fortnight ago that she'd be here in her private getaway from the world with this man she would have thought them to be crazy to utter such things.

Now the time was upon her, he was giving her ample opportunity to back down from her original request of him. All she had to do was say no. It was a tricky situation; part of her wanted this more than anything else while another part or her being was still quite hesitant. How could such vastly different emotions reside within her being? Could she really give him all of herself?

He waited patiently for her answer; he would not take her against her will even though his body desperately wanted her. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this would be life changing experience for both of them; he could feel it deep inside himself that this would go beyond the mere physical sense of being joined with one another.

Finally finding her voice she spoke, "Yes, I'm ready. I want you to be the one."

"For now and all eternity?" He asked the question knowing her answer would change the entire course of their lives. Either he would walk away from her right now or stay, it was all up to her.

"Yes, I am yours and yours alone," she spoke solemnly, the rightness of her answer resounding within her ears. For once she was being given the gift of choice, something that her family had not allowed her the luxury of during her lifetime. It was a heady feeling knowing that she was going to be able to chart her own destiny that she was not going to be another man's mere property or possession.

He smiled at her answer; it was what he had longed to hear from her. She had awakened in him a passion and desire he had never known to possess before now. This amazing slip of a girl was quickly approaching womanhood right before his very own eyes. The transformation was simply incredible.

He kissed her again, this time there was an urgency intermingled in with the sweetness, a latent savagery that was bubbling underneath the surface, one that was flickering the flames of intensity while his hands roamed her body, causing her to pull at her binds, wanting to touch him as he touched her and she spoke as much once more, but he shook his head no, "There will be time for you to touch later."

"You are driving me crazy with want," she rubbed up against him sensuously, the direct contact of their bodies making her ache for him, for him to rid her of this mysterious barrier of her maidenhead.

"Good," he answered and pulled away to kiss her body, his tongue tracing patterns all over her. She was close, she could feel the tide rising within her again as she was starting to recognize these tantalizing sensations he brought out in her.

She lifted her head and pressed her mouth to the base of his throat, feeling his pulse beating under her lips as she began to suck on his neck, wanting some kind of hold on him since her hands were not allowed to touch him, so she used her mouth instead.

He groaned and pulled his neck away, recapturing her mouth in a searing kiss, one that was intoxicating, hotness and honeyed all rolled up together as he used his knee to part her legs, sliding his manhood against her, moving his hips as the tip of his sex touched her own.

Samantha gasped, he felt so smooth, hard and hot as he began to rub himself along her, she shifted her legs further apart wanting him to enter her, but he just kept rubbing against her, the friction alone was making her wetter by the moment.

Sensation was robbing her of her ability to think any coherent thoughts save that he was the one would could quench her desire, this strange longing for something that she had never experienced before.

She was getting ready for him, EJ could tell as she tried to shift against him more intimately, her body instinctively opening up to him as he slowly began to enter her, stretching her to the point that it was almost unbearable as she felt the tears start to form in her eyes. He went slowly, only using gentle thrusts even though it was killing him to hold back from forging on and taking her completely.

This wasn't easy, there was so much involved, the foremost priority of him not wanting to hurt her even as he felt her tense up. Samantha rolled her head back from side to side as she tried to close her legs, her body instinctively trying to pull away from the slow and steady movements of having EJ inside of her.

"EJ, it hurts, I didn't think it would hurt this badly," she managed to get out; her breath coming in short spurts when he had reached her barrier.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered into her hair as he paused to look into her tear filled eyes, wishing the pain was not part of the process, but knowing it was inevitable he thrust onward, tearing her hymen into as she cried out, the pain almost unbearable to her as she tried to accommodate his girth.

She looked at him with searching eyes, knowing he had told her it would hurt, but she'd honestly had no clue as to how much until he had pushed past her barrier. He had been right, if her hands were free right now she would be trying to push him away, this burning pain that felt as if she would rip into if he moved the slightest bit more was mounting.

"EJ, please make it stop, I can't take this," she panted, wanting this pain to subside, she had never imagined it would be like this, the feelings he had invoked before had been incredible, but this was pain unlike anything she had ever known.

"It would do no good to stop angel, I'd only hurt you more if I pulled out too quickly," he answered, longing to take the pain away from her and take it upon himself, but knowing that wouldn't happen. She was tight, surrounding him so snugly that it made it almost impossible for him to move without fear of hurting her more, but it must be done for her to know that she was his, only his.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself; she could do this she told herself, this was part of becoming a woman, his woman.

"Look at me sweetheart," EJ coaxed forcing himself to wait before moving inside her again, it almost felt like a vise upon him being sheathed within her and not yet proceeding onward.

She opened her eyes and looked at him wanting to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She focused solely on his eyes, hoping that her own would convey what she could not yet form as words to speak aloud to him. Yes, it hurt, but she trusted him and that was an emotion which had never come easy for her. So in trusting him she would let him finish what she had asked him to begin.

"You are mine, only mine," he whispered, not breaking eye contact with her as he started to move slowly, causing her to cry out when he sank fully within her and she could not tell where she ended and he began.

He drew back this time and then thrust again, kissing her on the lips, taking nips of her sweetness and taste that was all her own while he continued the movement over and over as she felt the pain start to gradually recede and be replaced by something new as her body started to accept him, this man who should be her enemy, but was instead her lover, him giving her a part of himself while he took part of her in their joining.

Samantha had not envisioned that she would feel so full, that EJ could be a part of her, yet miraculously he was that and more as he braced himself above her, with each new movement she felt herself starting to revolve back to the feeling of losing control, that her world was spiraling while he kept moving steadily inside her. This pull and tug, the mystery unfolding as he kept going, the sweat starting to form on his shoulders and trembling arms as his restraint was becoming more and more difficult to maintain.

"Yes, I belong to you," she finally answered as the pain was now becoming a thing of the past and she started to move with him instead of against him, still straining at her bonds, wanting to draw him closer.

She moaned in ecstasy, as his mouth came down upon hers, his tongue plunging deep in a rhythm that matched the intensity of his thrusts, the fire of their need searing them both. She could feel it approaching this insatiable hunger he ignited with his touch making her writhe against him as he continued now being able to lose some modicum of restrain, finally reaching up to free her hands from her bonds.

As soon as she felt his loose the bonds, her hands sought his back, her fingernails raking downward as she urged him on thinking it was heavenly to finally touch him, to be able to run her hands down the contours of his back. She reveled in her ability to caress him finally and screamed his name in pleasure when she climaxed, the sensation consuming her completely as he continued to move inside her.

He came when she called out his name, his hot seed spilling out into her womb, the pulses of her interior walls milking him dry as she contracted around him. He stayed inside her, not wanting to leave her sweet body just yet. Taking his fingertips, he brushed her cheek, "There will be none other save you in my life, my heart, my bed. I forsake all others and vow to cling only to you."

"I have your heart?" She questioned softly, his words bringing a newfound joy to her that she had not anticipated when she had asked him to take her virginity.

"My heart is yours, if you want it, that is," he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I want none other than you in my life, my heart, my bed," she recited the words to him that he had spoken to her only moments before. "I forsake all others and vow to cling only to you."

"Then we are in agreement, no one can separate us, not even death can tear us apart," EJ whispered as he stroked her hair.

**_Entanglements__  
><em>_Chapter 13_**

Wilhelmina made her way into the household of John the Blackheart with thoughts of anticipation. It had been so long since she had seen Eric other than in passing and she wanted some time alone with him. She had to tell him how much she had grown to care for him beyond the borders of their childhood friendship. She would not lose her resolve like she had done so many times in the past, allowing her fear of losing him if she told him the truth of the depth of her feelings.

As she walked into the homestead, she could hear the sound of Isabella ranting and raving amidst the rankling of pots and pans being thrown across the room.

"Isabella, what is the matter?" Wilhelmina asked as she rushed over to the young girl's side, trying to access what exactly was going on with the youngest of the Blackheart clan.

"Everything is wrong!" Isabella wiped at the tears in her eyes, "Samantha isn't here and the servants do not listen to me as they do for her. I am in charge of getting breakfast prepared for Eric and the band of slaves and I can't get this ignorant lot to do a thing correctly!"

"Calm down, I can help," Wilhelmina began to instruct the servants to go to various stations as she ordered them to do the preparations necessary to get the morning meal started. Before long everything was running smoothly and Isabella's nerves seemed to be calming a slight bit, but she was still on edge.

"Thank you Wilhelmina," Isabella reached out and grasped her hand in thanks, everything was falling apart without her older sister there to help guide her and she had felt rage mixed in with a helplessness over being unable to get the servants to do exactly what she needed for them to do until Wilhelmina had shown up.

"You're more than welcome," she assured her as she looked around, now the breakfast would be ready for Eric and the band of slaves in just a short while, but she was puzzled as to where Samantha could be, surely she wasn't shirking her duties as the head of the household and leaving all the responsibility to young Isabella who was no more than a mere child herself and should have been out playing youthful games instead of being in the house trying to get the servants organized into their work roles for the day.

Isabella could see Wilhelmina looking around, "If you're looking for Samantha, she isn't here."

"Where is she? I know she wouldn't leave you to do all the work alone, that is not like Samantha at all," Wilhelmina said as she started to worry that Samantha might be sick and that was the reason she wasn't up and about keeping the household running in tip top shape like she had done ever since her mother's untimely death a few year ago.

Isabella's eyes narrowed, she was angry with Samantha for going off with the slave while she had to work in the house, it wasn't fair at all and even though this was the first time Samantha had not come home to help her out, Isabella was upset with her sister. "I reckon Samantha is off playing house with that slave Eric told her to leave alone. She thinks she has an entirely different set of rules to follow than I do when father is not at home, but I will be sure to give him an earful when he returns home!"

Wilhelmina could not believe her ears, surely Isabella was mistaken, Samantha was betrothed to her older brother Austin and she would not be with any other man, it was simply unheard of, they were to be married within a month's time, why both families had been preparing for the upcoming nuptials for the past few months. The marriage would unite the clans and make both of them stronger; it was something the villagers had talked about for ages.

"Isabella, you are just overtired and rightly so having to bear the brunt of all the work this morning, but I'm sure you have gotten the wrong idea about Samantha, she would not be with another man when she is to be Austin's wife," Wilhelmina stated whole heartedly even though she had sensed Samantha's lack of enthusiasm for the betrothal the past several times they had met to discuss things about the wedding.

"Well she didn't come home last night, I checked her bed when I awoke this morning," Isabella said before thinking that this tidbit of information could get her sister in big trouble with both clans if it came out in the light of day. As the realization started to dawn on her of what she had said in her anger about her sister a fear came over her and she clasped Wilhelmina's wrists. "Wilhelmina, I am worried about Samantha, she has not been herself as the time draws nearer for her marriage to Austin and now I have said something out of turn and in spite that I shouldn't have ever uttered to anyone, especially a member of her betroths family. Can you forgive me?"

"Do not fret yourself over this, I realize this was just a sister's squabble, nothing more," Wilhelmina lied to Isabella hoping to calm her fears even though now she was more determined than ever to see if what Isabella had claimed was true. She knew that Samantha had many hiding places she went to and she would check them out before she went back home. Her brother did not deserve to be shamed in front of the clans and if Samantha thought she would do so, she had another thing coming to her.

"So you won't say anything about my foolish utterances?" Isabella asked innocently, while she was mad at Samantha she never wanted any harm to come to her older sister. Their life was difficult enough when things were good and news like this could cause a rift between the clans that might start another feud.

"No, you have my word on it, I will not say anything about this silly misunderstanding," Wilhelmina said smiling earnestly as she bid Isabella good day and after making it look like she had left to go back to her home, she cut a trek to find Samantha since it was apparent that she was nowhere near her home like she should be taking care of things since her father would be home within a day or so.

Samantha lay in EJ's arms, content to stay with him, the events leading up to their making love replaying over and over in her mind. She smiled as she felt him tenderly caress her skin with his amazing hands, ones that could be strong one minute and so gentle the next.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, searching to seek the truth from her since he had taken her virginity he wanted to make sure she was not regretting her decision to be with him.

"I'm more than all right," she said as she began to press her body against his again, loving the feel of him as she started to open up to him again, this want he had created by his touch was making her hungry for him all over again.

He smiled, she was amazing, most women would be hesitant to want to unite again so soon after their first rite of passage into womanhood, but then again Samantha was a force to be reckoned with unlike no other woman he had ever met. It had to be destiny that had brought them to one another, surely there was no other explanation than that for them to have been able to come together like they did and for their feelings to be so strong for one another after such a short period of time.

"Do you want me to make love to you again?" he asked loving to hear her giggle softly when he started to kiss her, his lips drawing out responses from her that she hadn't even known to exist before he had entered into her life.

"Again, again and again," she answered with glee as she felt him start the magic within her once more.

Both of them oblivious to the watchful eyes of Wilhelmina as she stared at them from her hiding place while they began to make love once more this time their joining an easier journey for them both since it was apparent that Samantha was an eager participant to the biddings of her slave.

While Wilhelmina knew she should look away and not watch their coupling, somehow she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her and felt her own self start to breathe a bit heavily as she kept her eyes steadily upon them.

She didn't let them know she had found them, she had went on a hunch to see if she could find Samantha and while part of her had hoped Isabella was wrong about Samantha and her slave for her brother's sake another part of her was victoriously glad. Now she just needed to find Eric and all would be right.

She took her leave so quietly that Samantha would never know what she had witnessed, although she doubted she could have distracted either one of them much as they were in the throes of rapture with one another.

She knew dear sweet Eric wouldn't want anything to befall his sister and the knowledge Wilhelmina had just gleaned was too damning for Eric to do anything except whatever she bade him to do and oh she was going to bid him to do a lot of things to her.

What a fortunate stroke of luck for her to find him alone by the grove of trees in the orchard, eating on a piece of a ripe peach, she could see the juice spilling on his perfectly formed chest from even this far stretch away from him. He was beautiful, just like the time they had taken things a bit too far in their playful games with one another and he had striped her of her virginity. Even though she had claimed it was okay and agreed with Eric that it had been a mistake, deep in her heart she had been wounded by his declaration that their joining was not something they needed to revisit.

Now she had the gods of fate on her side, what else could she claim had brought her such good luck this fine morning when she had set out to visit with the Blackheart clan she'd had no clue that she would finally be given the key to her heart's burning desire. There he was, with no inkling of what she was about to tell him, but she had to hurry, she knew he would have to get back to the sequestered slaves soon even though some of the other men from the village had already started over to help Eric earlier this morning.

She was almost giddy the news she had was one that would make all her dreams come true. She crept up upon Eric before he even knew she was there, taking her hands from behind him and covering his eyes as she said, "Guess who?"

Eric thought he had seen Wilhelmina in the high grasses that were outside of the orchard, he knew her hands well as they had been friends since they were no more than mere children, but he didn't have time for her childish games today. There was too much work to do and he also had to find time to go talk some sense into his reckless and wild twin.

He didn't say a word as he tried to figure out the best way to deter Wilhelmina without being cruel to her. He knew she cared for him and only wished he felt the same for her, but his heart did not beat for her, she was his friend nothing more, nothing less.

"Aren't you going to guess?" she asked, tightening her grip upon his eyes as she longed to lick the juices from the peach he had eaten only moments earlier from the ridges of his chest and abdomen.

"Could it be one of my dearest friends?" he asked which caused her to frown slightly behind him, she wanted to be more than friends with Eric and he always wanted to only be friends. It was frustrating to say the least, but she had hope in her heart because when she told him what she knew he would do whatever she asked of him to do.

"Someone more than a friend," Wilhelmina said releasing her hands and coming around to the front of Eric, casting her dark brown eyes up in his direction with a look of lust that caught him off guard, most times she was not this forward with him.

"Billie, you know we are just friends," Eric used her childhood nickname he had bestowed upon her years ago, hoping that it would make her retreat from him as it reminded her of all the good times they had shared with one another in their youth before they were adults.

"I want more, I need more from you," she didn't back down away from him, after watching Samantha and the slave together she needed for Eric to see her as a woman, someone more than just a childhood friend whom he would send away with a mere peck on the cheek. She was determined to have him one way or another.

"We've talked about this Billie," Eric began uncertain of why she was acting this way, this was so unlike her, most times she was shy and reticent, even after their foray into more intimate ways, she had said she had understood why they could not venture back from that night a few months ago when he had been drunk with wine and she had been more than willing to allow him liberties he would not have tried to take had he been sober, now it was like she was singing an entirely different tune.

"We need to talk again," she said and the look in her eyes made Eric's heart skip a beat, this wasn't a shy and timid girl in his midst, Billie was giving him the look of a woman with her mind made up, determined to get exactly what she wanted.

"No, what happened can never take place again," Eric started, but Wilhelmina shushed him with a kiss, rubbing her body up against him unashamedly, not caring if anyone saw them together or not. Eric pulled back from her and tried to pull her arms away from around his neck, but she would not let go.

"I disagree Eric," she said taking one hand and snaking it down his body, stopping when she reached his manhood and cupping it firmly within her grasp.

"Billie, no," Eric shook his head, he didn't know what had gotten into her, but she had to stop, this wasn't right, he didn't care for her in the way a man should care about a woman he intended to bed.

"If you don't want me to tell the entire village that I saw your sister rutting like a common whore with a slave you'll do whatever I ask you to do," Billie began to stroke Eric delighting that she was getting a response from his body even if he was telling her no with his mouth.

"Billie, surely you must be mistaken, Samantha wouldn't ever…"

"I saw it all, their naked bodies writhing all over one another, heard your sister's cries of passion while the slave took her over and over again," Billie's voice was harsher as she continued to manipulate Eric within her hands, feeling triumphant that he was growing harder with each passing second that her hand was upon him.

"What do you want?" Eric asked, knowing that Billie was telling the truth. He would have to go along with whatever she wanted or his sister would be damned by the entire village for sure and he couldn't allow them to take her life, not while he was living and breathing.

"I want you," Wilhelmina said, as she started to remove her tunic with her free hand, still grasping Eric fully with her other hand.

Eric's breath grew shorter as she kept up the pressure on him, and knew he would do whatever he had to do to keep his sister safe even if it meant sleeping with a woman he never intended to sleep with again after that one careless drunken night. His eyes took on a different gleam as Wilhelmina stood before him naked and unashamed in her demands.

"Well if you want me Billie, I guess you'll get more than you bargained for," Eric said as he pushed her next to the tree and took her there with no foreplay on his part, just pushing inside her roughly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the fact that finally Eric would be hers as she felt him thrust against her.

Now she realized her mother wasn't the only one to possess womanly powers, she was coming into a world of powers all her own as Eric continued to press her against the rough bark of the tree and she reveled in all the sensations around her and cried out in wicked laugh that resounded all throughout the entire orchard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 14**

Sami couldn't help it and grimaced slightly as EJ finally withdrew from her body after their second foray of lovemaking. While she had tried to hide it she was quickly discovering that it was near impossible for her to get anything past EJ. It was like he was connected to her in a way she had never felt with anyone else before in her life.

Then she tried to chuckle in an attempt to think of something else beyond the soreness that seemed to be increasing ever since EJ had taken her the first time she had ever lain with a man. At least she thought she was now a woman, no longer was she the inexperienced little girl who had been completely ignorant about what took place between a man and a woman when they were joined together.

EJ saw her expression and he hated the pain she had experienced and was afraid he had hurt her once more since he had lost some of his restraint before he had climaxed this second time even though she had cum more than once after she had asked him to make love to her again.

"Darling, are you all right?" EJ asked his voice laced with concern as he brushed away a lock of hair that was close to covering one side of her face.

All Samantha could do was nod while EJ thought she was blessed with such beautiful hair and then he felt himself stirring again when he touched her tresses and tried his best to calm his suddenly raging libido. It was plain to see she was hurting even if she wasn't readily admitting it to him.

"You can tell me the truth, I can see it written upon your face," EJ continued to run his fingers of one hand through her hair while she lay beside him.

"I'm not hurting, but it feels…" she paused trying to find the correct word to explain exactly what she was feeling, but how could she compare this to anything else in her life, nothing had felt like this before.

"Are you tender my love?" EJ asked and Samantha immediately blushed a bright shade of red when he knew precisely what was going on with her body. It made her feel once more even with her sudden awareness she was a woman that she still had so many other things to learn about her body and how she wanted to learn all about his body too.

He wished she wouldn't be embarrassed, especially in front of him, this was normal, completely normal and he guessed if her mother had still be alive and her father not so oppressive of wanting his daughter to learn the ways of the world that she would have already been told these things long ago.

"Do you have a basin of water?" EJ asked and Samantha furrowed her brow wondering why he would be asking for such a thing at a time like this between them.

"Yes, it is on the counter in the other room. I can go fetch it for you," she began to try to rise on her arms but he immediately halted her progress.

"No, I can get it. I'll be right back," EJ stated and arose from the bed they had shared, never bothering to cover his nakedness as he walked away from her to go into the other room.

For a brief moment, she wondered if he was using this as an attempt to escape from her after he had slaked his lust, but then felt ashamed to think such traitorous thoughts about the man who had vowed to her he was forsaking all others to be with her. She had to trust him completely even if only the day before she had considered him her slave.

He returned quickly with the basin and a cloth and she was puzzled until he placed the cloth into it and then wrung the excess water out of the cloth. He climbed back into bed with her, the cloth in hand.

"Open your legs for me, my sweet angel," EJ instructed her even though she wasn't sure why he was asking her to do so.

She hesitated momentarily even though she had eventually let him do whatever he had wanted to do with her body only minutes before.

"I'm going to be gentle with you," EJ informed her quietly and she finally relented and opened up her legs for him.

EJ smiled at her when she did as he had asked. While he knew she was always going to be a woman who questioned things instead of blindly accepting things as being her fate in life he had always wanted a mate who didn't cower when he asked something of them like most women tended to do.

He took the cloth and slowly began to swab it over the place she was most sensitive, his touch was light and soothing as he cleansed her, wiping away the residue of blood that had resulted from him taking her virginity. He felt a swelling of pride even though he didn't need to speak of it to her that he had and was to be the one to teach her the fiery ways of passion. Something that struck him odd though was he had never attempted to do this for any other human being so even if she didn't know it she was teaching him things too. Important things like compassion something he wasn't used to showing to anyone because allowing emotions like that could get you killed.

"Is that better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," she answered even if she averted her eyes, this was too intimate of an act and she was overwhelmed by the intensity of feelings that were growing within her for this man, "although you didn't have to do that for me because I could have done it myself."

He dropped the cloth into the basin of water and reached back to turn her face up to his, "I wanted to do it for you. I want to always take care of you."

"Because you took my virginity?" Sami asked before she thought better of it.

His face hardened since her question had completely taken him off guard. How could she think it was only because of that when they had shared something he had never felt with anyone else before her?

"No, because I love you" he replied without hesitation. "I have never said those things to anyone that I said to you earlier. Before I met you it was beyond my comprehension that I would give my heart to anyone, but you own it now. I cannot take it back."

She felt the tears forming in her eyes; he was everything she had ever dreamed about having in her life, more than she had ever thought she would find. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm not used to expressing such things, much less feeling them. "

"What do you feel? Is it regret for what we did now that it is over? Do you want to go back to your family and leave me?" EJ asked hoping she wasn't going to decide to go back to her former way of life without him. While initially he had only went with her because he had thought it would be an easier way to escape the bonds of servitude that had been forced upon him with his capture, now he didn't think he could let her go, much less go off without her by his side.

Sami sat up so that she could touch his face, her hand upon his cheek as her fingers trailed down his face and ended up on his neck, "I will never regret what we have done today. I gave you my heart also. I'll not be able to take it back anymore than you could. I love you EJ."

"Then come away with me, it's the only way we will be able to be together. You know your father will not allow you to be wed to a man he considers to be a slave." EJ stated solemnly.

Samantha knew what he was saying was the truth. If her father found out what she had did with EJ, he would kill him and most likely her too for bringing shame upon the family. "Where will we go? I've never been beyond the borders of my clan's land; my father wouldn't allow us girls to travel like he has my brothers."

"Oh sweetheart there is so much I want to show you. The place where I come from is beautiful, my family's land stretches on as far as the eye can see and my mother and sister will need me now that my father and older brother have been slain."

"I want to go, but if my father realizes I have left he will not stop until he finds me and he will kill you. I can't abide to be the one to cause your death."

"I'd gladly die for you," EJ began and Samantha put her fingers to his lips.

"Don't speak of such, I can't lose you," she began to cry no longer able to stop the tears from flowing down her face. He gently wiped her tears away.

EJ touched the amulet that was around his neck and pulled the leather strap that held it around his neck over his head, bringing it out for Samantha to look at more closely.

"What does this mean?" Sami touched the etching of some kind of exotic bird that she had never seen before which was on one side of the amulet, words of another language were on the other side so she couldn't read what was written on it.

**"**Nos mos orior oriri ortus ex cinis cineris." EJ spoke the phrase that was inscribed. "It's Latin for we rise from the ashes. It's my family motto. Samantha I'm next in line for the throne in my kingdom since my father and brother were killed in battle. If I don't get back my mother will think I have fallen too and then the throne will go to my youngest brother Chadwick and he is a mere boy, no where ready to take over such responsiblities. "

"You're a prince?" Sami asked trying to wrap her head around this new piece of information that EJ had imparted to her.

"I told you earlier you'd be surprised if you knew who I really was," EJ said quietly. "I have to go back; my family needs me now more than ever."

"You need to go without me," Samantha began even though the thought of being without him was already breaking her heart. "I don't belong in your world anymore than you do in mine."

"You belong to me, you're mine!" EJ stated fiercely as he pulled her into his lap. "I belong to you too sweetheart. I'm bound to you as surely as the chains that I was wearing when you found me standing before you."

"Your family isn't going to accept me anymore than mine will you," Samantha replied sadly.

"You are my family now. Please come with me," EJ started to kiss her neck before he made his way to her lips. He kissed her with a fervor that she instantly responded to as soon as she opened her mouth.

EJ pulled back from the kiss before it grew into something they wouldn't be able to stop because each minute they continued to stay here in her hideaway was dangerous for them both in very different ways.

"Come with me," EJ urged her once more.

Sami finally nodded her head, "I'll go with you."

EJ hugged her close to him, "I'll protect you with my life."

Sami clung to him for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few short minutes. They finally released one another and got out of bed, both going to find their discarded clothes. They dressed hastily. Samantha handing EJ a tunic of Eric's she found in one of the rooms. While they weren't exactly the same size it fit enough for EJ to wear.

She stood in the room looking around, knowing if she left with EJ she would never be welcomed back here ever again.

"We've got to go Samantha."

She blinked back the tears and turned placing her hand in his, "Let's go then."

EJ kissed her cheek and they started out the door but before they could leave there was Eric blocking their escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 15**

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Eric asked, his face a mask of fury.

Sami immediately stopped in her tracks even though EJ held onto her hand tightly. He gave her a look as if trying to convey everything would be all right without him saying a word to her. He just hoped she could sense it from him.

She nodded at EJ and returned his grip refusing to let go of his hand. Just looking at EJ had helped calm her sudden fear somewhat even if she was still afraid of what her brother might do now that he had found them in the process of leaving, not to mention they were holding each other's hand.

"Sami, answer me!" Eric demanded as he pulled the handle of the whip he had bolstered on his hip out.

"Eric, ye best put that back up," Samantha warned, her eyes flashing with anger at her twin for even thinking of taking a whip to her and she'd be damned if she ever let her brother harm EJ again. She'd had to have been blind not to notice the tell-tale whelps on EJ's back even if she hadn't of touched his back earlier the second time they made love. While she wasn't sure Eric had been the culprit to strike EJ before she had met him she was determined he'd not do it again.

"I'll be taking a strap to you like Da will do when he finds out what kind of foolishment you've gotten into this time. Have ye gone daft consorting with the likes of a slave?" Eric started to pull up the whip as if to strike his sister when EJ released Sami's hand.

His voice was low, but there was no mistaking his meaning when EJ spoke, "You'll not dare strike your sister with that whip nor anything else either. She doesn't deserve to be debilitated because you are angry with me."

Eric quickly turned to face EJ head on, "Oh your damn right I'm angry with you for soiling my sister, you filthy slave."

"EJ didn't soil me Eric," Sami began only to have Eric interrupt her before she could say anything else in EJ's defense.

"Bah, what kind of name is EJ?" Eric kept his hand tight upon the handle of the whip as he looked at both of them in disgust. "And ye have no need to lie to me dear sister. If Billie hadn't already came and tattled on the scandalous things you were doing by lying with that cretin, I would have known it as soon as I saw your face."

"What lies would Billie be spouting about me especially when I haven't seen the girl in over a fortnight?"

"You may not have seen her, but she certainly saw you rutting like a communal whore with that low life slave as if ye were a mangy dog in heat…"

Whatever else Eric was about to say to her was instantly cut off by EJ swinging his fist and connecting it squarely with Eric's jaw, causing Sami's twin to stumble back a few feet although he didn't fall down to the ground. He corrected his balance bouncing on the balls of his feet and managed to hit EJ with a left hook action of his arm all the while still holding onto the whip with his right hand.

"Your sister is not a whore," EJ spat as he reared back to hit Eric again, the strike Eric had given him moments earlier barely making EJ move an inch, "and I'm not a common slave you impudent fool. Did you not even know the people you were waging war against or do you just fight blindly and carry out whatever your Da tells you to do like some kind of mindless puppet?"

Eric's eyes flashed with anger over EJ hitting him, "If I were you I'd step down and back away from Sami before I flog you within an inch of your life. You should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of me sister, she was pure and she's betrothed to another man."

Sami stepped in between the two of them before they could strike one another again, "A man I despise Eric and you do too."

"It doesn't matter if I despise Austin Da said you were to marry him upon his return from this last battle we fought, the clan has been preparing for the upcoming wedding feast for weeks now."

"I'm not marrying Austin. I won't ever be his wife. I'll not let him bed me," Sami stated heatedly. "I never wanted to be with him."

"So you'd give yourself to a stranger instead? A man who only used you for what you must have plainly offered up to him or did he force himself upon you?"

EJ moved Sami to the side of him getting back in Eric's face, "I didn't force myself on her."

"So what Billie was saying was true? Did you lay with my sister? Did ya make her have sexual relations with you?"

"I asked him to Eric, I chose him," Sami boldly declared even though her face was now splotched with the beginnings of a blush that had crept up from her neck. "I'm bound to him for eternity, not Austin."

"Surely ye can't be saying you have feelings for this vermin? Especially not for just a roll in the hay with someone ye don't know. I'll not stand for it." Eric raised his right hand above his head, ready to use the whip on both of them it seemed.

"I love her, she is mine, we are bound to one another," EJ refuted as he moved Sami behind him, not wanting her to get caught in the cross fire between him and her brother.

"Nay, you won't have her ever again," Eric vowed as he started to flip the switch of the whip, but before he could hit EJ with it EJ caught it midair the leather strap wrapping around his hand instead of slashing his skin. EJ winced as it cut into his hand, but he stopped the progression and promptly wrenched it from Eric's grip.

"You don't have a say in the matter, this is something between me and your sister," EJ flicked the offending weapon upon Eric instead causing the man to stumble and fall this time when the strap struck his back and before he could get his bearings EJ had hit him again .

EJ raised his hand after pulling back the whip and was readying himself to strike him another time when he felt Sami's hand upon his arm and heard her plea, "Please don't harm my brother. I love him even if he is wrong about us. He just doesn't understand that I love you and want to be with you."

"Don't you dare beg for me," Eric roared at Sami as he tried his best to get up from where he had fallen to the ground. No way was the man who had been his prisoner only days before now striking him down into the dirt.

"EJ, please," Sami ignored Eric even though he was acting like an idiot about her and EJ, then again maybe she could see how baffling this turn of events could be for her brother. Before she had met EJ she wouldn't have thought it possible to fall in love so quickly, but moment she had lit her eyes upon EJ she had felt the strong pull he had upon her. They had formed a binding connection and for her there was no going back to living her life the way she had before she met him.

EJ paused when he heard her voice, "Samantha it didn't bother your brother one iota to beat me and the other so called slaves all within an inch of our lives before we made it back to your homestead."

"It still doesn't make it right," Sami said as she tightened her grip on EJ's forearm. "Eric's my twin brother. I've never known a day on this earth without him."

EJ couldn't bear to hear the anguish in her voice and he didn't strike him again, although he kept the whip, no way was he going to allow this weapon to go back into her brother's hands, twin or not, the man was mad and he had no doubt he would use it on him and possibly Sami if he surrendered it.

"I won't raise my hand against him again, unless he tries to strike you, if he does I cannot guarantee I won't flog him until he can't move."

"Fair enough," Sami replied as she held out her hand to her twin brother to help him up even though he rebuffed her offer of help.

Eric did his best to knock the dust off of his torn tunic, his eyes full of fury, "I don't need your help."

"Well we need yours," Sami stated matter of fact. "Eric I'm leaving with EJ and I'm going to take two of our horses along with some supplies to help us on our journey."

Eric shook his head in negation, "You'll not be getting a thing if you're crazy enough to leave with him. Ya know Da will hunt him down like he was a wild animal if ye leave with him."

"He is my soul-mate; I cannot stay behind and watch him go without me. I'd rather die than my hand be given in marriage to Austin when I've already wed EJ in my heart and I've given him my body as well even though it isn't a terrible thing like you are making it out to be. We love each other."

"How can you love him? You don't know him," Eric tried once more to get Sami to see the error of her ways. If she left with this man she was signing her own death warrant along with the man standing beside her.

"One day when you meet the right woman you will know what I'm feeling, it's like lightening striking deep within your core and you've never felt more alive."

EJ looked at Sami in amazement; she was putting to words what he also felt within his being for her. He reached for her hand and she readily accepted it.

"Eric please, if you love me like you always said you have, then help us. The journey will be arduous enough even if we have the horses and supplies."

Eric was quiet for a few minutes, looking at the pair before him. He knew Sami was determined to go whether he helped her or not, although he feared for her life because their father would see this as a betrayal from her and also from him. "I'll turn a blind eye for the span of an hour if ye head to the stables and to the house for a few things while I make me way to the slave quarters. After that I cannot promise to prevent you from leaving."

Sami flung her arms around her twin brother's neck, kissing him on one dirty cheek, "Thank ye Eric. I love you."

"Off with ya now," Eric was gruff as he moved out from his sister's embrace.

EJ held out his hand for Eric to shake although he wasn't surprised when he wouldn't take his hand. "Thank you."

"I doubt either one of you will be thanking me when our Da catches up with ya," Eric turned his back on them, refusing to say anything more.

"Goodbye Eric," Sami said softly even though Eric acted like he didn't hear her. EJ tugged on her hand, if he was giving them an hour to get what they needed for their journey they needed to hurry before he told anyone of their departure.

Sami reluctantly left her brother standing there, knowing their time was limited and each second they delayed could mean someone could capture them before they made it to the safety of EJ's homeland. Eric bowed his head, not looking up until they were far enough so they couldn't see him cry, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

He prayed for his sister's sake that was the last time he would ever see her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 16**

After leaving Eric standing alone on the hillside, EJ and Sami both ran as fast as they could to reach the stables, when they finally reached the barn that housed the horses her family owned they were both winded. They walked inside to the darkness of the stables; luckily no one else was around to hinder their progress.

EJ gripped his side as he paused to catch his breath, "You're a pretty fast runner for a girl."

"No matter if I am a girl or not, I'm one of the fastest runners in these parts," Sami exclaimed with a tinge of pride ringing in her voice.

"Guess you'd have to be to run away from all the boys chasing after you?" EJ asked trying to lighten the mood for her because he knew how difficult her decision to leave her family and homeland was going to be for her in the upcoming days.

"None could ever catch me," Sami didn't answer his question directly.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Until me?"

"Well now is debatable, seeing as I am the one who picked you."

"So you say, maybe it was fate?"

"Oh ye believe in the stars and such," her tone took on a whimsical note to it.

"We'll sleep under the stars tonight," EJ promised as he kissed the side of her neck. "And I'll tell you all sorts of things that I believe in."

"Among other things as well?" she asked when his hands began to wander further down until she twirled away out of his grasp.

"That remains to be seen," EJ tried to pull her back to him, but she shook her head.

"EJ, we have to be getting a move on with our departure. I can't be letting you have your way with me in the stables. Eric is true to his word, he will give us an hour, nothing more."

EJ knew she was telling the truth, yet she was so alluring that he was hard pressed to keep his mind on their business of escaping this place. The thought of such almost made him laugh seeing as how at first all he planned to do was to fool her and escape on his own. Now he couldn't imagine not being with her.

"You're right, but you, my dear Samantha are so tempting," EJ managed to pull her back in for one short sweet kiss before he let her go.

"Go on wit ya and save those flowery praises for later," Sami urged him as she went off to find her horse, a chestnut mare which readily came to her when she got to her stall and held out her hand with a bit of hay.

"What is your horse's name?" EJ asked as Sami patted the horse affectionately.

"Sugar," Sami answered and the horse nosed her hand as if she recognized her name.

"She's a beauty, just like her owner," EJ stated softly.

"Now we have to find which horse you belong with like I belong with my sweet Sugar."

"You mean which horse I will steal from your father's stable," EJ hated that he was having to resort to being a thief given his station in life, but he was in a foreign country that plainly did not care if he was a prince or not, in their eyes he was nothing more than a slave to be bartered for and to carry out their menial laborious tasks.

"I refuse to believe it as stealing, we are borrowing a horse for you because we have no other choice in the matter, and if we stay we will both be given no mercy from my clan."

"Maybe we shouldn't try to leave. I should turn myself in to your father, that way you will be safe from harm. I have gotten you into something that you didn't fully understand the consequences when you asked me."

"I knew exactly what I was asking of ye even if I didn't realize how it would change me," Sami touched his face. "I am not meant to live here any longer, to be nothing more than a property exchange that my father gives away to another family in hopes of bringing about peace. I refuse to be given to a man I do not care for, one I would never love no matter how long I lived. I belong with you. Where you go, I will go."

EJ admired her bravery; she was unlike any other woman he had ever met. She had branded his heart whether she realized it or not.

"Then we will go," EJ walked over to the end of the stable, choosing a stallion that was dark colored, his coat was as black as midnight.

Sami walked up behind him while he continued to look the horse over and to see if it would come to him if he held out his hand to it. "So this is the horse for you?"

"Please tell me it isn't your brother's horse," EJ said as he looked back at her.

"Oh no, this horse isn't Eric's," Sami began with a light chuckle.

"Then whose horse does it belong to?"

"My father," Sami answered as she patted the stallion gingerly; this horse wasn't as amicable as her horse Sugar.

"Well I guess if I'm going to take his daughter away with me, I guess I'll go all out and take his prized stallion too."

"You like to live dangerously, a man after my own heart indeed," Sami flashed him a smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now we just have to sneak into the house, grab a few things and off we'll go."

"I know it's not going to be easy for you to leave even if you don't want to be married to that Austin fellow."

"I can't be marrying him anyway now; I'm married to you as surely as if we had a public ceremony to unite us together."

"You are mine; I couldn't bear to let you go to any other man ever. I would kill anyone who tried to take you from me."

"You've marked me for life," she teased as she went out ahead of him, but her words gave his heart a sudden chill. Their actions had put her life in jeopardy whether she fully realized it or not and when they left this place there would not only be a bounty on his head, but also one on hers as well.

Sami sensed EJ had stopped following behind her, "EJ you are coming with me to the house aren't you?"

He nodded his head, "I'll not let you out of my sight, but you are right we must hurry before someone else besides your brother catches us together."

"It won't take me long to gather us up a few things," Sami grabbed his hand and they quickly made the distance to the house within a few short minutes.

Sami hastily gathered up a few things for them and looked around the house one last time. Yesterday she had been nothing more than a mere girl yearning to learn of things beyond the only world she had ever known. Now she was leaving this place a woman, determined to start a new life with a man whom had claimed her heart and soul so completely that she couldn't contemplate a future without him in it.

She wiped a tear from her eye before it fell on her cheek and took a deep breath. It was time to say goodbye to her childhood and embrace the untold mysteries of life beyond the confines of her clan and while she was more than a bit scared, she was also excited about the prospect.

She hated that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her father because that would be impossible anyway given the circumstances. Although it bothered her immensely she was leaving without a farewell to her younger sister Belle because she hadn't been able to find her when she had gone into the house for supplies and they were running out of time before Eric would begin to call out a search party for her.

EJ reached to take the supplies from her and they went back to the stables. They retrieved the horses and then it was time to go. He asked her "Are you ready to go?"

She gave him a smile and nodded her head in affirmation, "With you I'd go anywhere, even until the ends of the earth."

And with that they began their journey into the unknown together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 17**

_Author's note: In this story, Kate is not Philip's mother. This tidbit of information is needed as the character of Philip is coming into play as the story progresses and more back story will be revealed about him._

After Eric had managed to calm himself and was sure the residue of the tears he had shed for his sister disappeared from his visage, he made his way to the compound that housed the slaves from his clan's various attacks on other lands. Even though he didn't like it, he would keep his promise to his sister of a one hour grace period before he would have to alert the villagers of her departure.

He wasn't looking forward to his father's return which could be as early as this afternoon depending on what obstacles the rest of the war party had encountered on their way back home. Eric wasn't a fool, he would be severely punished for allowing a slave to escape and for the slave to leave with his twin sister in tow, and he would garner the shame and scorn of the men who had entrusted him to handle the task of keeping the twelve men in line that had not been killed in battle.

It wouldn't matter that the loss of life on their side of the battle was the sole reason why he had been alone to commandeer the men they had decided to keep to work in menial servitude for their clan. He could recall the confidence in his voice as he told his father he could handle such a paltry number when they had faced hundreds during this last raid. The clan had lost many men this time and he had wanted to reassure his father that he was still firmly behind him in his quest to acquire more lands and slaves.

Although the truth of the matter was that Eric hated war, yet it wasn't the living in constant fear that he could be next to fall, it was the senseless loss of life over pieces of earth when they already had plenty enough to live on and sustain their village with the fruits of their harvests. He'd seen enough of his friends die from the blades or arrows of their enemies and it sickened him when he had to take another life. It just wasn't right to keep killing when the clan was thriving without the unnecessary violence.

Surely there was more to living than these never ending raids? Long ago he had dreamt of going to a place far away from here and that had shamed him to the core because it was being disrespectful to his father and the blessed memory of his deceased mother. Oh he wished she were still alive, she had brought out a different side of the father who now was distant and cold to all of his children.

Sometimes Eric thought he saw glimpses of the man who used to sing and laugh with his children, but those moments were few and far between and kept growing. He wasn't exactly sure what fate awaited him now that he had allowed Sami to escape, but it wouldn't be a good one.

His twin sister was worth whatever punishment that would be bestowed upon him, he just needed to accept that it was coming and take it like a man. At least Belle had not left too or it would be even worse for him.

Then Eric finally walking into the slave quarters saw something that upset him even more than he already was because he saw his younger sister standing right outside of the stall where the youngest slave was currently housed. The lad had what Eric thought were the most unsettling blue eyes he had ever seen on anyone. Surely his baby sister wasn't falling into the same trap as his twin sister had only days beforehand?

Belle hadn't noticed him yet, so he crept up to listen to get some kind of indication as to why his youngest sister had risked coming out here to the place that was strictly forbidden to her. If she was caught out here, especially by their father, he had no doubt Belle would be whipped too even if she were the baby of their family.

"I brought you something to eat," Belle said cheerfully as she held out the basket she had been carrying in her hand close enough for the slave to see even if he couldn't reach it from behind the bars that kept him secure from escaping the compound.

Eric couldn't make out what the slave said in return to his sister, but apparently he was refusing any food from her as he saw from the side view of her that her eyes were starting to cloud up in tears. This was a common occurrence due to Belle being so tenderhearted.

"I only wanted you to have something to eat, nothing else," Belle began as she opened up the basket to pull out of piece of fruit to hold it out to where the slave could take it from her if he wanted. "See it's only an apple. They are really good. I wouldn't try to give you anything that would make you sick."

She put a bright smile on her face and held the apple out waiting for the boy to take it and finally after almost a minute of her patiently waiting Eric saw a grimy hand slowly reach out from the bars.

"My name is Belle, what is yours?" she asked with all the innocence of a child, then again Eric thought she was just a year beyond from the time when she had roamed the hills playing games with the younger children of the village.

Eric was ready to step up and let his presence be known, to stop this foolishness Belle was getting herself into by trying to befriend a slave when he heard the young boy speak.

"My name is Philip. Thank you for the apple."

"You are welcome; maybe I can bring you something else soon. I just have to be careful that my brother doesn't find out."

As soon as she said those fateful words those she felt a hand upon her shoulder and heard an all too familiar voice.

"He just did…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 18**

For Sami it was a day of mixed emotions for her as she and EJ rode away from her childhood home, the only place she had ever known. While she had willingly went with him because there was no other way for them to be together, it was still difficult leaving her family behind. Only being able to tell Eric goodbye since she couldn't find Belle before they left was weighing heavily upon her mind.

She was silent the majority of the time as they sojourned along and every so often EJ thought he caught a glimpse of her wiping away tears. He wanted to say something to her, but what could he say that would make this any easier for her? It had upset him to leave his homeland to go into battle and when he had been captured, he had been desperate to do anything to be able to go back home.

While at first he had thought Samantha would only be a means for his escape from captivity, even then he hadn't wanted it to be at the cost of her well being. From the first moment she had sought out his attention it had been intense beyond anything else he had ever experienced with another human being before.

Evening was approaching as the sun started its descent in the sky and finally after hours of riding they reached a spot that EJ deemed would provide them some kind of shelter from the elements should a storm arise, plus they needed to let the horses rest. If they lost either of the horses due to exhaustion it would hinder their progress, so while he wished they could continue riding to increase the distance away from her people, it wasn't prudent even though he knew with a certainty the clansmen would come after them with a vengeance.

EJ was off his horse and ready to help Sami dismount, but when he turned to her she had already did it on her own. "I would have gladly helped you down if you had waited for me to come over to you."

"I'm used to doing things on my own," Sami stated in a matter of fact tone as she began to stretch her arms to relieve some of the tension she felt because her stress seemed to grow with each mile they had traveled. "EJ, I'm not a helpless female needing a man to do things for her."

"I never said you were, but I want to do things for you, if you'll allow me," EJ came up behind her whilst she was completing her stretch and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sami leant back against him, "Thus says the prince to me whom I thought was a mere slave."

EJ pulled her closer to him, "A willing slave for your love my dear."

"Which you have EJ, but the more I have pondered upon it, you have a totally different life awaiting you when you return to your homeland than what I had previously thought when we met."

EJ turned her around to face him, "I told you that you might be surprised if you knew the truth about me. Sometimes things aren't always what they seem."

"Precisely, I believed you were someone I could claim for my own, that I was making your life better by taking you away from the other captives, but I realize how foolish my grandiose plans were, the plans of a child, not a grown woman."

"Samantha, are you beginning to doubt how I feel about you?" EJ asked wondering if this was part of why she had been so quiet the farther away the miles separated her from the lands that belonged to her clan.

"EJ, I was being naïve, the more I have thought about it, of your station in life, the kingdom that anxiously awaits your return. I realize with each hour that passes how much our worlds are so very different from one another."

Well she had voiced her fears and while it was a very valid point, he had to make her understand that they could and would overcome these differences. EJ took her hand and led her to a grove of trees where they could sit down, "Sweetheart, as long as we are together, it doesn't matter if we've been brought up differently."

"While I'm the daughter of the head of our clan, EJ it isn't the same as being of royal lineage. Tell me truthfully, with you being a prince that you haven't been betrothed to a princess from another country if only to strengthen your alliances from foes who wish to overthrow your kingdom."

EJ looked away from Sami for a minute, trying to find the correct words to answer her question. He knew this was something she wouldn't want to hear anymore than when he had learned that she had been promised to another man to marry.

"Her name is Arianna," EJ stated quietly.

Sami nodded, "How long have you been betrothed to her?"

"Since I was twelve, but Samantha that doesn't mean I have to marry her. Her country is an ally to mine. It is a political alliance that our fathers agreed upon many years ago. I had absolutely no say so in the matter."

"How old are you now?"

"One score and two years of age," EJ answered.

"Ten years?" Sami asked incredulously. "Now who is being naïve? EJ, your family is counting on you to keep your promise you've made to another."

"It's one I can't keep anymore than you were able to do. This was something deigned on me when I was a mere child. I don't love Arianna anymore than you love Austin. I love you. My heart belongs to you and you alone."

"Maybe we just got swept away with emotion; the taste of the forbidden enticed us to do things without contemplating all the repercussions." Sami began trying to make some kind of sense of it all. Her mind kept swirling around with the knowledge that EJ had been betrothed to another for ten years. Just another harsh reminder of how little they did know about one another in so many aspects of their lives.

EJ shook his head, "No, this isn't some kind of fanciful whim for me. What we have is love, while it may be a new emotion we are experiencing, it's more real and right than anything I have ever felt in my entire life!"

Sami looked down at the ground as she felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes, she didn't want to cry, but the doubts were beginning to swarm in her head. "You are of age, why haven't you married her yet?"

"There was no need; I wasn't in line for the throne, my elder brother Anthony was next if anything should happen to my father."

"Which it did, didn't it?" Sami asked.

"I never expected my father and brother to both be killed in battle. My sorrow over their loss was the main reason I was captured."

"Captured by my clan, your family killed by family, how can you even bear to look at me, much less claim to love me?"

"You didn't do this to me; you weren't involved in the murder of my father and my brother."

"Whether or not it was my father who smote them down, he was the leader of the raid, he makes the decisions and the rest of the clan follows him. His word is law. What he decrees comes to pass."

"Along with decrees that you should marry a man you didn't love? To have to give your body to a man whom you didn't want to be with? What kind of father does this to his child?"

"What kind of father arranges an engagement of marriage when their son is still a mere boy? My girlish dreams of escaping are becoming more ludicrous with each hour that goes by. I was selfish EJ, I saw you and wanted you and didn't think of the consequences. That was one of the facets of my personality my father wanted to quell, my rashness to run headlong into things before I thought them through carefully."

"I wanted you too or I'd never have taken…"

"What was so willingly offered up to you? I don't even know why you took me away with you after you got what you wanted. I was a fool thinking I was being your savior when you can have anyone of your choosing at your beck and call within a moment's notice."

"I don't want anyone else; you alone are all I want, all I need."

"Have you slept with her? Your betrothed? Your Arianna?"

EJ shook his head, "It's not permitted. When you wed, there is a consummation of the marriage. Witnesses…" His voice trailed off, this explanation wasn't going to make Samantha feel better only worse.

"So your Arianna would have to be a virgin to marry you, the way I was supposed to be a virgin when I married Austin."

"You're not marrying him! You're married to me!"

Sami scoffed, "EJ, there was no ceremony, no consummation ritual. We are kidding ourselves into thinking otherwise. So your Arianna is pure? You've never lain with her like you have lain with me?"

"No, we do not know each other in that way."

"The way you know me?" Sami asked with tears in her eyes. "You must think of me as a whore. I'm nothing more than a commoner. I have nothing else to offer you. I gave you the only gift I had in my possession."

"You gave me a gift I will always treasure. You trusted me and I haven't done anything to betray the trust you placed in my hands. What we did with one another was special."

"I asked you to take my virginity, which you did and now you feel beholden to me."

"I do no such thing. I vowed myself to you and I meant every damn single word of it Samantha! Were you just toying with me? Did you not mean the words we spoke to one another?"

She wouldn't answer him and tried to arise from her position on the ground beside him, but he wouldn't allow her to leave, instead he pulled her close to him. When she twisted her head away from him, he turned her back to face him. He did the only think he could think of he covered her mouth with his own with a demanding force.

"EJ," Sami managed to gasp out after a few minutes, hoping to stop him from kissing her further and yet he continued onward, pushing her down onto the grass, making her body arch up against his as she felt the full length of him above her.

"No one but you makes me feel this way," EJ stated heatedly. "Ceremonies and rituals be damned! I won't let you believe what we shared, what we will share again and again as something sordid and ugly. What we have is magical!"

She shook her head, not admitting anything to him which only spurred him on, determined to show her if his words couldn't convince her. He wrapped his hands in her hair, trapping her from looking away from him, "This is real, and we belong to one another, no one else!"

His hands traveled downward, pulling at the bodice of her clothing, revealing a shoulder and the tempting curve of one of her breasts. He began to place tiny kisses on her shoulder and instead of going lower to suckle on the nipple that was already puckering just beneath the fabric he went to her throat and then back to her mouth.

His other hand started to open up her top and before Sami knew it, he had managed to push her top down to her waist to expose her breasts to him. Then he lowered his mouth to them, taking his time with each one, enjoying the murmurs from Samantha that she couldn't keep quiet or deny any longer.

He stopped for a brief moment to look up into her eyes, "You can be as loud as you want. There's no one around to hear us. It's just you and me."

"It isn't proper to be out here like this in the open," Sami began trying to talk herself out of wanting to let herself go and be with EJ again.

"There aren't rules for us, we are meant to revel in one another, to express our love in a myriad of ways. This is the way it's meant to be Samantha. The way I know with a certainty when I reach down lower to touch your quim that it will be wet and ready for me to take you because you are mine."

Even with the light of day growing dim as the nightfall was on its way, EJ could see how his words were affecting her. She wanted him with as much passion as he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her deny them of this pleasure.

She didn't stop him from doing as he said; tugging the rest of her clothes away from her body so that she was spread out upon the grass and when he touched her intimately her body produced even more moisture for him. His fingers were skating upon her and then suddenly plunged deep within her,

"Come for me darling," EJ crooned into her ear. "Come on my hand before I take you fully. Don't you want to come?"

"Yes!" And then she did, completely falling apart with just the touch of his hands, her moans loud and uninhibited.

Before she could ride out the orgasm on his fingers, EJ withdrew them, opening up enough of his clothing to free his cock and then filled her to the hilt, no easing into her this time around like when they had made love in the stable. It took her by surprise, but quickly her body was able to accommodate his girth and he would rise out only enough to forge harder within her until she couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

"This is just the start Samantha," EJ rasped as he continued, not stopping when she cried out in pleasure again which she didn't hold back and was loud, the sounds echoing in their ears. Sami was amazed that he kept going; surely he would come within her when he felt her contractions, but he only paused for a second to savor the waves.

"You're not done?" she asked in wonderment.

"Not even close my queen," EJ's strokes were gaining in intensity and she thought she might black out from the pleasure when he took one of her hands and placed it on her clit. "Stroke yourself and you can feel my hardness inside of you."

She came again, keening out and stopped the motions of her hand, but he shook his head, "Keep going. I didn't tell you that you could stop touching yourself."

"It's too much," she panted, but he wouldn't let her move her hand away and then she was on her way again to another spiral that was completely out of control and only then when it hit her did he allow himself to let go and come with her, his seed spurting into her as he continued to pump until there was nothing left to give her.

"It will never be enough," EJ said while still embedded within her. And hopefully he had convinced Samantha, if not he'd keep trying until he succeeded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entanglements **

**Chapter 19**

EJ finally pulled out of Sami, both of them gasping to catch their breath as the last vestiges of their mutual orgasms were subsiding. He looked down at her seeing how flushed her face was and how enticing her breasts looked as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

Seeing those twin dusky pink peaks of her nipples still jutting outward only made him want to take them in his mouth, to swirl his tongue around them both until Samantha was squirming underneath him again begging for him to take her once more. But he could sense her face also revealed her subsequent conflict over what her body was craving from him and what her mind was trying to come to grips with by choosing to be with him.

So he reigned in his ever growing appetite for her, knowing she needed more from him than just sex even as he felt himself arise as if it were the first time he saw her lying beneath him, his dick wanting nothing more than to sink within her depths again. He had to remind himself that she was still new to these ways of making love and he didn't want to scare her off even if he wanted to fiercely take her again.

"Darling, I need to build a small fire so that we may garner some warmth from it during the night since we do not have a structure in which to take shelter."

Sami shook her head slightly, "Can't it wait a while longer? I would rather talk with you instead about some things I am curious about, things I haven't ever been able to speak of with anyone else before you came into my life."

"Do you wish for me to retrieve us one of the blankets you brought with us so that we may sit on it together?"

"I can go to find one," Sami stated, but EJ shook his head to her suggestion and went to one of the packs from the horse that he had ridden today.

When he returned with the blanket and spread it out upon the ground beside her which allowed Sami to move from the place he had taken her on the ground, the green grasses bent to form an impression of her body had been he spoke, "I am so sorry I took your body against the grasses without thinking how uncomfortable it may have been for you."

"It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just…" Sami began after she had sat down upon the blanket and then paused as she tried to find the words to describe what she was feeling.

"What did it feel like for you then?" EJ asked settling down beside her anxious to hear her response to how he had taken her with such force, not thinking until afterwards his fierceness may have been too much, too soon for her as he realized maybe he should have went slower, been more gentle with her.

"May I get dressed?"She asked as her awareness began to dawn on her that she was almost completely naked out in the open while he was still fully clothed since earlier he had only moved his clothing aside enough where their bodies could merge together.

"Of course, you do not have to ask my permission for such things from me."

"Unlike when you told me I had to continue touching myself?" she asked shyly as her blush returned in full force as she pulled back on her clothes to cover herself although EJ was looking at her like she was still naked. His smoldering look made her feel more wetness between her legs. She tried not to think of it, that it must make her a wanton creature to want the man sitting beside her again so quickly after they had just been together only minutes beforehand.

"Did it bother you that I commanded you to continue?" EJ asked hoping he hadn't pushed her too far with his demands.

"No, it rather excited me," she confessed and then looked away from the piercing look from the ever changing colors of his hazel eyes, noting before she turned her gaze away how outside they took on an almost green tint within the tinges of brown.

"That is what I wanted you to feel excitement," EJ stated as he could feel his erection pressing against the trews he was wearing making them almost too tight for comfort.

"But isn't that wrong for me to like for you to order me to do things even when my body wanted me to stop when the pleasure was almost too much for me to comprehend?"

"Maybe I knew what your body needed when your mind was telling you something else," EJ tried to rationalize it for her without making her feel ashamed because nothing they had done or would do in the future was shameful to him.

"How do you know all these things?"

"What things?" EJ asked as he moved closer beside her, he felt the need to hold her while they spoke of such things, so he moved slightly behind her to envelope her within his arms.

Sami was tense only for a few seconds and then lay back against his chest; maybe it would be easier for her to ask these questions of him if she didn't have to look him directly in the eye. "How my body responds to your touch? You create a tempest within me that I didn't know existed before. It wasn't the same when I tried to explore my body myself in the dark before I met you."

If it were possible EJ felt himself grow harder by the admission that even before they had met she had been yearning for some kind of connection and he was thankful the fates had allowed him to be the one who was going to show her all of different ways they could make love with one another.

"I just know what you need from me," EJ said quietly.

"But if you never were with your betrothed in the physical sense then surely you had someone to show you what to do? I have no clue of what all I can do to your body to make it respond like mine does to yours. My father wouldn't allow anyone to tell of anything concerning mating. Beyond the few conversations between my aunts that I tried to eavesdrop upon they didn't speak of how miraculous it feels when they join with another."

"So it feels miraculous?"

She nodded, "I feel like I've been awakened to a whole new world, but these things must be wrong if my father forbid anyone to speak of such delights. So please tell me how you know what to do to me. How you know what to do to make me… make me?"

EJ paused, while many things were instinctual he had been taught many more things he never could have imagined and knew how she felt, curious of the needs of his body that were now something he accepted and realized weren't wrong to have even if the ways in which he had been instructed most men weren't privy to beyond the castle walls.

"How I know how to make you come?" EJ asked his voice low and sensual in her ear.

"Yes, the things you know will make me …come."

EJ didn't want to lie to her, he wanted Samantha to know him completely and maybe it could help her understand his motives better when they were in the midst of passion. So he began to speak to her. "It was after the celebration of my fifteen birthday. Arianna had traveled with her family to visit for the celebration and we had all been allowed wine to drink openly and the wine was sweet, it made things a bit hazy for me. Arianna and I had managed to escape the constant chaperones that were always around us and found someplace we thought we could be alone without all the watching eyes upon us."

"So you were attracted to her even if you claim not to love her?"

"I don't love her Samantha, maybe I shouldn't continue with the story."

"No, I am sorry for interrupting. I mean by this time you had known her for three years."

"Yes, but we were friends and with her being a year younger than I she said she wanted to give me a gift in private. She wanted to give me a kiss. I didn't think it was a good idea seeing as how over the past year I had been waking up from having vivid dreams which made me spill my seed in my sleep or I would be hard as stone when I awoke in the mornings. I thought it was because I was evil so I kept this to myself, not asking questions of anyone because I was embarrassed that something was wrong with me. Then as the months passed some of the younger maids from the kitchen showed me how to kiss when they could find me alone in the hallway, so I knew how to kiss someone, but it made me hard when I kissed them and I didn't want to scare Arianna if I kissed her. "

He stopped talking, but Sami turned to look in his face, "Please continue. I will not allow myself to become jealous of things that happened before we met one another."

EJ nodded his head, "Arianna persisted, she wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed, so I relented and kissed her. I was only going to give her one kiss, but it quickly escalated into more and I thought I would come if she kept rubbing her body against mine and then luckily my older brother Anthony caught us before things could go any further. He instructed Arianna to leave before her father came looking for her and it would get us both into big trouble with our families if they caught us consorting together like we had been with one another. She left with her head down, refusing to look at my brother. Anthony told me I couldn't bed Arianna and I gave him a strange look. He asked me if I had lain with anyone yet and I told him no. He told me after the celebration he would take me to the side of the castle I had been forbidden to ever go to until I was allowed access by permission of my father."

"There were places you were not allowed to go in your own castle?" Sami asked confused, thinking how big was this place EJ lived with his family.

"Yes, there was a reason why I was not allowed and I found out after the celebration the exact reason why those rules were in place. That night my brother took me to rooms I had never seen before, seeing women I had never known existed, let alone resided in our home."

"Who were these women?"

"My father's harem, women that were solely there to be summoned by my father, my brother and now me since I was of age to visit them. I wasn't sure what was expected of me, but Anthony reassured me that the women would know exactly what to do for me if the need should arise. Anthony said when father had caught him and his now wife Anna in a compromising position almost like the one he had caught Arianna and I in with one another and that father had brought him here because it was strictly forbidden for us to lay with our fiancés until the night of our marriage. "

"So those women lay with you instead?"

"Yes," EJ answered, not saying anymore than that but Sami apparently wanted to know more.

"What did they do to you EJ? If we are to be truthful with one another, I need to have some kind of insight about what your life is like because this is nothing like the kind of life I have led within my clan."

"Was like, my life has been changed utterly by you. I have no reason to slake my desire with anyone beyond you."

"So you say," Sami stated with more than a bit uncertainty in her tone.

EJ tightened his grip upon her, "I know my own mind Samantha. I know my body and from now on no one but you will be able to quench my desire."

"So tell me what they did to you, the things they taught you, like how you can withstand coming when I come even though I can see you wanting to, yet you hang back to bring me more pleasure until you cannot hold off any longer. I have been ignorant of things for far too long by my father decreeing no one could speak of such things, now I want to know and I'm trusting you to tell me honestly."

"The first time there was only one, she was a few years older than me, but she had been trained well, she disrobed me and helped me become comfortable in my own nudity. That it was natural and she was there to serve me. Before I ever lay with her, she took me in her hand, wrapping her fingers around me like I had done before in private, but although her hands were smaller they were faster in their movements and then when she put her mouth upon me I didn't last long at all. The first time I was inside her I came even quicker than when she had me in her mouth. But as time progressed and the more nights I came to her room, she was able to show me how to hold off from coming so quickly. She was able to show me how to please her and then when she thought I was ready I was allowed to have more woman in the room with me. One night there were two of them for me, a few weeks later there were three and it came to a point where I lost track of the hands, mouths and tongues as they stroked me, touched me, brought me to places I had never imagined I could go, but it was only a physical release."

"Isn't it all physical?" Sami asked even as his words of women worshiping his body made her want to do the same to him, but they were so experienced and she was still unsure of what she exactly needed to do to please him.

EJ turned her around completely to face him, "With you it is different, I care about you, your happiness, your wants and needs are important to me. I have love for you whereas I didn't care about those other women. They were only there because it was their station in life, they were willing to do things that were commanded of them for our sole pleasure, and it didn't matter if we pleasured them in return. I want your pleasure above mine own and I have never wanted that before I met you."

"If I am to be your wife…"

"You are my wife," EJ stressed as he tried to make her see that with her, things were not like they had been with the women in the concubine.

"If I am your wife, then you need to show me all the things you have learned so that I can please you as you have pleased me that you will have no desire to go to those women anymore."

EJ shook his head, "That isn't required of you. Wives do not have to perform such things on their husbands."

"If I am to be the one whom you only care for and you for me likewise then I implore you to teach me what you like and do not like. I cannot learn if you don't teach me."

"What do you wish to know?" EJ asked not wanting to take advantage of her, but she was right, if they were to be one in every sense of the word, then he would only turn to her and no one else.

Sami smiled, "First I want you to teach me how to take you in my mouth, to make you come like you showed me that first day before we made love. When your tongue was upon me I was transported to another place and I want to be able to do the same for you."

"You really want me to show you these things?"

Sami placed one hand upon his chest to feel the rapid beating of his heart under her hand, "Everything EJ, I want to know it all. Teach me, I am your willing servant."

EJ shook his head, "Samantha, you are my equal, not my servant."

"Then show me so that I will know what you say is true."

EJ smiled as thoughts started to come into his mind of all the things he could teach her, if Samantha really wanted to know it all, he would do his best to show her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Entanglements **

**Chapter 20**

"Do you lie down as I did when your mouth touched me?" Sami asked innocently since she wasn't completely sure how this would work with EJ being on the receiving end of her attentions.

"There are more ways than one, for me and for you both. I just showed you while you lay on your back so it would help you become ready to take me inside your body."

"Even when I was very wet, it was still difficult the first time," Sami acknowledged as she recalled how she had struggled against the restraints EJ had placed around her wrists before they made love the first time.

"It wasn't as bad the other times though right?" EJ asked hoping he hadn't been hurting her each time afterward.

"No, you fill me, but even though it may take me a little while to accommodate you, I love how it makes me feel when you are inside of me."

EJ thought to himself if she kept talking about these things it wasn't going to take too long for him to come and he wanted to show her without it seeming like it was his first time a woman ever took him inside her mouth. "Would you rather me take you again instead of this new lesson?"

"Take me later on, teach me something that will thrill you," Sami insisted.

"Taking you thrills me plenty," EJ admitted, but he could see the determined look in her eye. "All right, I will show you one way today."

"And another tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.

"We have our entire lives together to learn what pleases each other," EJ told her seriously.

"No better time than the present to begin," Sami stated stoically.

EJ told her "Since you can't seem to be dissuaded... "

"I won't be," Sami amended.

EJ smiled as he stood up taking her hands in his as he led Sami just a few feet away so that he could stand beside of one of the many trees that were on the edge of the clearing he had picked for them to stay the night. He let go of Sami's hands, slipped off his sandals and then reached for the bottom of his tunic. He swiftly pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side of the tree, but he left his trews on while he casually leaned back against the tree, his legs slightly apart.

"Samantha, get on your knees in front of me," he ordered her.

She immediately obeyed, going to her knees with ease before turning her face upward to gaze at his face.

"Unlace my trews so that you can take them off of me."

Sami's nimble fingers were slightly shaking as she pulled at the string that held EJ's trews around his waist. She managed to get the material away from his body, tugging them down his legs until he was free of them and for a change she was fully clothed while he was completely naked before her.

"Place your hands on my thighs to steady yourself so that you can get closer to me."

She took her hands, putting them upon his thighs as he instructed noting how well muscled even this part of his body was, the dark crisp hairs all along his tanned skin legs. She ran her hands up his legs and there was no way she could ignore his already erect cock in front of her especially since it already had a drop of precum on it.

"Now open that sweet mouth of yours and take me inside of it."

Sami did as he said, opening her mouth and placing her lips around just the tip of it. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up expectantly at him and she felt her pussy clench and become immediately wet.

"Slowly take a bit more in at a time."

She did only as he said.

His breath was becoming heavy, "Sweetheart, now you can do a few things, whatever you want, suck on my cock, swirl your tongue, place your hands on it to stroke me or on my balls. You can take me in as far as you can, if I accidentally push too far, just back off of me because I don't want you to gag. I promise anything you do is going to feel heavenly to me."

Sami tried the things he suggested, learning how to take him in a little bit deeper each time as she found a rhythm all of her own, humming around him as she heard his moans of pleasure over what she was doing to him. She felt one of his hands go to her shoulder while the other grasped the back of her head, his hands tangling into her hair.

"Oh god Samantha, I'm going to cum, you need to stop," he groaned hoarsely, but she didn't want to stop, she wanted to see what would happen to him if she kept going. She shook her head in negation and continued to suck him even when he pulled on her hair.

It didn't take much longer until she felt him tense up and then suddenly her mouth was flooded with a hot liquid, she pulled back a little, but didn't release him from her mouth as she gulped down what she could in her throat. She held on to him until she felt his cock stop his contractions.

Finally she pulled completely off of him as she tried to keep the rest of the contents of him in her mouth. Her eyes were watering, but she managed to swallow it all before placing her hands back on his legs once more. She felt him slide his hands up under her arms, pulling her up off her knees to face him.

She looked at him and asked, "Did I do it right?"

The wicked grin EJ gave her was answer enough, but he finally found his voice, "Oh yes my precious girl, that was glorious. But there is just one thing."

"What?" Sami asked thinking she thought he just said she had did it the way he wanted her to do.

He leaned down to kiss her quickly before saying, "I think I may need to return the favor."


	9. Chapter 9

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 21**

Sami looked at him curiously, "Aren't you hungry EJ?"

"For you my dear," he lowered his head to her ear and nibbled on it. Thoughts of eating food were the farthest things on his mind at the moment all he wanted was her in his arms.

She pushed him back slightly, realizing how comfortable he was to remain naked when if it were her; she would be scrambling to gather her clothes, especially with them being outside. Although she hadn't thought about his nudity or their surroundings when she had gotten on her knees and taken him in her mouth.

"I thought after what I had just done…" She struggled to find the correct words she wanted to say to him, but even with her desire to learn the many ways a man and woman could be together, she was still embarrassed by how open EJ was when she wasn't certain of what she was doing with him sometimes.

EJ tipped her head upwards so that she could see his eyes, ones that were filled with concern for her. "I know it may take you a while to trust in your instincts, but believe me Samantha, your willingness to please me, these feelings I have for you only intensify the more time we spend together. You have to trust that I see you as a woman, my woman."

"My family, my clan views me as a silly girl, one who doesn't know what she wants, one they didn't feel as if they could impart any information to me about what men and women do with one another. They have made me think to have such desires as I have for you, for us to be here out in the open where a passerby might find us isn't right. That this is all sinful, something dirty to only do in darkness, not in the light of day and out where anyone could find us."

"Anything we do as long as we both consent to it, is a way for us to express our love for one another. What we have is pure and right. I refuse to think of it in those terms of sin. We were destined to find our way to each other. I feel it in my very being."

"You do?"Sami asked wanting to have such faith as he did, but the teachings of her youth were so firmly engrained into her mind. She had never seen a man openly express his love and desire for a woman in the way EJ was with her.

EJ pressed his forehead to hers, his voice barely above a whisper, "I do. I love you Samantha and one day I promise you that you will see it as clearly as I do now. I think you may begin to enjoy our encounters out in the open more given time, when you are sure of yourself and your ability to completely render me senseless."

"I make you forget where you are?"

"To the point where all I can think of is you, the want for only you, the incessant need, the feel of you that it doesn't matter where we are, it could be in a makeshift stable like the first time we made love, outside like where we are now, anywhere. Although one day when we are at my palace I will have you beneath me, in my bed, where I can adore each and every inch of you properly for hours and hours upon end."

He lifted his head and the trailed a hand down to the material covering her breasts and reached inside, to feel the weight of her breasts and Sami closed her eyes as she instantly felt her nipples harden. His words had as much of an effect on her as the feel of his hand as she felt her body start to tingle.

"You make me feel alive EJ. I didn't know I could fall into an abyss of feelings like I have for you ever."

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, we will fall together, in and out of each other," EJ tugged on her clothes with his other hand, wanting to see her fully, for her to be as naked as he was, in their own paradise outside. "Let me make love to you Samantha, not to take you to possess you as I did earlier, but rather to give you a part of me that I've never given anyone before."

He lowered them to the ground, to lay on the blanket together and Sami wasn't embarrassed anymore, she didn't care they were out in the open, all she cared about was being with him, her man, the only one she loved.

"Keep your eyes open love," EJ started placing tiny kisses on her face, then to her neck which caused Sami to arch upwards, his lips were warm and each place they touched on her body brought about another new sensation for her.

She gazed at him, her heart pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"I love you," she whispered before he did things to her that would make her lose all coherent thought.

"I love you too," his words of love returned to her making her heart overflow.

Sami never could have imagined when she had sought him out in the line of captive slaves that she would be enslaved herself by him instead. But EJ was right, them being together had to been predestined in the stars, that they had been searching for one another without even realizing it. Their paths had crossed for a very important reason and she would try to banish her fears of the unknown for him, to have him be with her like this, she would sacrifice whatever it took to be with him. Even if it cost her the loss of her family, the clan she had been a part of since birth and even possibly her life by defying her father in the end it would be worth it.

Loving EJ and having his love for her in return would be worth it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 22**

Before Sami knew it EJ had divested the remaining pieces of clothing she had haphazardly put back on, it was more than a little mind boggling to her of his ability to get her out of her clothing so quickly, but he could and did. She was beneath him once more, but this time he didn't forge ahead.

No, he was brushing back the hair from her face, taking his fingers and tracing the contours of her face, looking into her eyes so intently."You are so beautiful. Not just here though or there," he went on touching her, moving further down her body and then back up to feel the ever quickening beat of her heart. "Your true beauty lies within darling."

He kept himself above her, still not making a move to join with her, just taking his own sweet time, telling her things of her beauty and worth, things she had never heard from anyone before. Then he leaned forward to seal his lips firmly over hers as the semi-darkness of the night began to fall all around them.

He just kissed her, savoring the feel of her when she opened her mouth to him, yet when she tried to shift her legs open he pulled back from their kiss and shook his head. She looked confused, surely he wanted to be inside of her, her body was more than ready to accept him within, she was learning quickly to sense the stirrings of desire he created for her.

"EJ, I'm ready," she began to say and he placed a finger against her lips silencing her from saying more.

He sat up and pulled her up as well, he reached for her hips, to place her in his lap. He then shifted down some where she would be straddling him instead of him being above her. Sami looked down at him curiously from her new position.

"This time is all for you my angel," EJ stated quietly, but he could tell she didn't understand what he meant until he lay on the ground instead and moved her down further to poise her already drenched womanhood right above his erection. "You set the pace, you decide how fast or slow you want to go or not go at all. I want you to ride me however long as you would like."

"I'm in control?" she asked with more than a hint of surprise in her voice.

EJ nodded his head, "Yes and I want you to take whatever you need from me. I am yours."

"You belong to me?"

"Always," he answered and then hissed a sharp outtake of breath when Sami finally lowered herself upon him.

It took Sami a few minutes to adjust her body to take him all within her own. Her breath becoming shallow during the process, but EJ patiently waited for her, not making a move even though he was dying with the need to thrust upward inside of her.

"It feels so different like this," she managed to get out and EJ smiled.

"It does," he agreed with her as he wondered exactly what she would do now that she had him completely encased in her tight wet warmness. He reached up to her breasts, not yet touching them, just residing his hands on their underside. "May I touch them dear lady?"

Sami smiled, "You may."Then as soon as EJ cupped her breasts she began to slowly move, pushing up slightly and then sliding back upon his hardness as she started to find a rhythm. Each time she pushed up a bit more than the time before, then fell down a bit harder as she increased her speed.

"You like this?" EJ asked as his hands slid down away from the fullness of her breasts to her sides to steady her as she started to move faster.

"Yesss…"

"Then you'll love this," EJ stated boldly as he touched her clit and began to rub it in time with her movements.

The tiny spasms Sami began to feel blossomed as EJ continued to rub the tiny nub that made her start to whimper as she rocked on him and against him, "Oh EJ, I think I'm about to cum."

"I want you to sweetheart," EJ said in a whispered voice. "I want you to cum so hard on me that you want to scream. That you will scream out my name and claim me as I have claimed you."

Sami looked at him, her eyes wild, panting for breath. "Come with me EJ, please."

EJ nodded his head and placed both hands back on her hips, pushing himself up inside as far as he could go as she was heading downward on him. He immediately felt her spasms start to evolve around him and he let go, his seed spurting up inside of her. "I am sweetheart, I am."

Sami screamed out his name, finally collapsing and EJ let her fall forward onto his chest. She shifted up in his arms for a brief moment to tell him, "I like this being in control thing."

EJ chuckled and ran a hand up her back, pulling her even closer to him, "I thought you might." EJ could feel her smile against his chest and they lay together like that for quite some time, just the two of them in their own special world with one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Entanglements**

**Chapter 23**

While lying in each other's arms in the aftermath of Sami learning how to ride EJ's cock while being on top of him, they fell into a light sleep without ever making a small fire to keep them warm during the night. While it was not yet dark, they had remained unclothed and finally the chill of early evening crept upon them.

Sami stirred first, realizing the temperature had dropped and thinking maybe she should have let EJ build them a fire when he had wanted to earlier, but she had so many questions regarding her budding sexuality that she had wanted to speak to him first. Looking at him while he slept, EJ didn't have the air of command upon his face. He looked younger, innocent even, yet she knew better, this man had an in depth knowledge of things she was only beginning to learn.

She pushed up on her arms, to separate their bodies, and then gazed at him fully, noting how even in sleep he was already semi-hard again. She recalled EJ telling her earlier when he was a boy how he would awaken to be hard or even to have spilled his seed in sleep and she marveled over how this could be possible. Yet here was the proof before her, his member while not fully erect showed he wasn't flaccid either.

She continued to look at him and before she knew it, one of her hands went to touch him, to see what might happen if she wrapped her hand around him would he awaken or still slumber. She thought back when she took him in her mouth earlier under his instruction and the memories immediately made her body ignite with want for him again; her nipples began to harden once more as she stroked EJ's cock harder and faster.

He groaned in his sleep and before she knew it, his eyes were fluttering open as they immediately sought her face.

He managed to speak even as the pleasure she was imparting on him was increasing with each downward slide of her small hand upon him. "Darling, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if I touched you while you were asleep," Sami admitted while she continued her movements, her hand trying its best to keep it securely around his already expanding member, she looked away from his face momentarily to watch in fascination as he continued to swell in her hand.

EJ used his fingertips to direct her gaze back to his face, "If you keep this up I will spill my seed without ever entering you."

"I want to see what it looks like," she confessed honestly. "I mean I have felt it inside of me when you took me and in my mouth, but I only know it feels hot and tastes slightly salty."

Was it possible that her innocent musings about his body could make him even harder? Apparently it was and looking at her supple breasts with those nipples teasingly budded was only making him want to sink into her warmth.

"You really want to see what happens if I come outside of you?" EJ asked as his breath was coming to the point where he was almost gasping.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, eager to see for her own eyes. "Touch yourself too EJ while my hand is upon you. Wrap your hand over mine so that it will make more pressure surrounding you."

Oh his little innocent one had no clue how much that excited him, to realize she wanted to learn new things about him and even more so that she was starting to experiment and even instructing him to try something new with her.

"All right my angel, I will do as you ask" EJ did as she had instructed him, his much larger hand covering hers causing her hand to squeeze him even harder now that he was helping her.

Sami felt how much more rigid he was becoming as she would take a few seconds to look at his face and then right back to his cock. She took her other hand and began to massage his balls and his moans of pleasure increased. "EJ, please come, let me see what happens to you."

Her sweet urgings was all it took for him to finally go over the edge as his balls tightened up within her hand and then he could feel it, the rising up of his seed. He loosened his hold of his hand around hers and before he lost all coherent thought he told her, "Let go of me if you want to truly see."

She did as he said and as soon as she slackened her grip, his body tightened and the suddenly spurts of his maleness erupted from within him. He closed his eyes as he felt it hit his stomach, and then opened his eyes when he heard Samantha squeal in surprise, "Oh my goodness EJ, it just keeps coming forth like a fountain."

She looked amazed and he noted some of it had splashed on her body as well. From what he could tell her chest received most of it and then before he could comment about it she lowered her head to his stomach and began to gingerly lap it off from his body.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that," EJ stated halfheartedly as he felt her tongue swirl upon his abs.

She stopped what she was doing to look up at him in the fading light of day, "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"You are incredible," EJ stated in awe.

Sami smiled, "Well as hopefully your future queen, I have to make sure all your wants and needs are fulfilled, my lord."

EJ pulled her down to him, their chests colliding as the remaining slippery substance glided onto both of them. "I've told you that you're already my queen."

Sami shook her head, "Not yet, but maybe one day if the fates allow it."

"They will," EJ assured her confidently. "You and I are destined to be together."

"Please kiss me EJ," Sami pleaded. "I just want to be with you and not think about what may happen with the morrow's dawn."

EJ nodded and then did as she asked of him, kissed her fully hoping he could resume to prove to her with his body; what his words had not yet convinced her, they were meant to be together from the first time their passed had crossed. Samantha would be his queen, he would be her king and they would someday raise a family together in his kingdom.

He could feel it in his heart and prayed one day she would truly believe it too. She just had to believe in him and their love for one another. They could overcome anything as long as they were together.

And he had no intention of ever letting Samantha go, she belonged with him and no one else. She was his queen.


End file.
